Esclavo de su voz
by Luckela Kino
Summary: Él estaba acostumbrado a tener a la mujer que quisiera en su cama, satisfacer su instinto hasta la saciedad y buscar otra presa, mas Makoto Kino marcaria la diferencia, convirtiéndose en su obsesión y él en el esclavo de su voz.
1. Chapter 1

**1º Capitulo Mirada cautivante**

Makoto se levantó temprano, como lo hacia todos los días desde hace muchos años para asistir al colegio, estaba harta de la misma rutina, deseaba un nuevo cambio en su vida, terminar el colegio para ingresar a la facultad, pero en vista de que tenia que esperar, se contentaba al saber que veria a sus amigas en el colegio lo cual le hacia recobrar el animo.

Tras ponerse el uniforme y peinarse, bajo las escaleras esperando ver a sus tias pero como era de esperarse no se encontraban en casa. No era que sus tias no la quisieran, pero desde que recordaba siempre estaba sola, muchas veces llegaba a pensar que quizá la miraban con una molesta carga, pero al menos su tia Coan se tomaba el tiempo de escucharla y consentirla cuando estaba en casa.

Makoto era una chica fuerte, de 16 años, cabello castaño y largo que terminaba con unas ondas algo pronunciadas aunque la mayoría del tiempo lo usaba recogido en una coleta, poseía apariencia muy elegante por su altura, aunque para ella esto la llenaba de mucha inseguridad, el hecho de que entre todas las chicas de su clase era la mas alta, incluso era aun mas alta que las chicas de el otro salón.

- Buenos días Makoto.- Escuchó Makoto la voz de su tia Coan, una hermosa mujer tan alta como ella, de cabello azul y ojos color miel.

- ¡Buenos días tía, pensé que no estabas!- Exclamó Makoto con alegría al verla ahí.

- ¿Vas a desayunar?- Le preguntó su tia, quien siempre estaba al pendiente de ella cuando estaba en casa.

Makoto asintió, asi que ambas se dirigieron al comedor donde estuvieron conversando mientras desayunaban una ensalada de frutas, jugo de naranja y pan tostado con mermelada

- Makoto mañana salgo de viaje otra vez.- Dijo la mujer, clavando sus ojos de tierna mirada en los de su sobrina, a quien quería como a una hija, como a la hija que nunca había tenido.- Asi que me gustaría que hoy tuviéramos una tarde de mujeres… ¿Qué te parece si vamos al centro comercial?... Podemos comer algo rico y te compro algunas cosas.

- No es necesario tía creo que con la ropa que me compraste ayer fue mas que suficiente.

- Vamos Makoto no me paso trabajando para que mi sobrina consentida me rechace los regalos que con tanto esfuerzo le compro.

Makoto esbozo una sonrisa de complicidad a su tía, si bien era cierto que se la pasaba trabajando, a Makoto le parecía que ser azafata era una profesión súper glamurosa, pues su tía se la pasaba viajando, vestía un uniforme elegante y sofisticado y estaba rodeada siempre de un ambiente "internacional", además de la remuneración económica que era bastante buena.

- Esta bien.- Respondió Makoto.

Makoto al darse cuenta de que faltaba poco para la hora de entrar a clases se puso de pie y rápidamente bebió su jugo de naranja, acordando antes de irse que tras salir del colegio esperaría a su tía para entonces dirigirse al centro comercial.

Dentro del prestigioso colegio de señorita Private Girls T.A se encontraban 3 chicas conversando sobre una y otra trivialidad, hasta que como de costumbre, salió a colación el tema de lo que habían hecho durante el fin de semana.

-¡No puedo creer que Yaten me halla terminado!- Decía una chica de cabello rubia con melancolía en su voz.- Es decir, yo lo amo y si no quise acostarme con él es porque no estoy lista.

-Tranquila Minako créeme es mejor que sucediera esto.- Le respondió una joven de cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas.

-¿Acaso te alegras de que hallamos terminado Serena?.- Preguntó Mina, sin poder entender como su amiga lo tomaba tan a la ligera.

-¡No seas tonta Minako!.- Le respondió Serena.- No me alegra que estes sufriendo, pero creo que sí él te quería obligar a tener sexo entonces es un hombre que no vale la pena.

-Es cierto Mina, no te pongas así.- dijo Usagi, la hermana gemela de Serena.

- ¡Discúlpame Serena, lo dije sin pensarlo!... A decir verdad lo que me preocupa es que la próxima semana será Día blanco y si para entonces no me eh reconciliado con Yaten nadie me dará regalo… ¿Se imaginan?...¡ Envejeceré y me quedare sola para siempre viviendo con cientos de gatos los cuales serán mi única compañía!

Ambas gemelas estallaron en carcajadas al escuchar la preocupación de Mina, quien como siempre estaba preocupada por cosas sin gran relevancia, dándose cuenta de que mas que triste por haber terminado su relación con Yaten, estaba preocupada por no tener una compañía y regalo para ese día; mas el tema de Mina quedo relegado a segundo termino cuando vieron a una de sus amigas quien en esa ocasión estaba acompañada por su hermano mayor, quien la estaba reprendiendo duramente.

- Entiende Unazuki si mis padres se llegan a enterar que te suspendieron una semana en el colegio, te castigaran y no podrás ir al crucero por tu cumpleaños.

-¡Pero Andrew!.- Exclamó Unasaky, la hermosa joven pelirroja.

- No Unazuki, no pienso seguir solapando tu mal comportamiento. Así que estas advertida, próxima vez que tengas una llamada de atención y hablare con nuestros padres.

Unasuky puso los ojos en blanco, no le parecia justo que la hubieran suspendido tan sólo por aquella sugerencia que le había hecho a una de las monjas del colegio con la cual, según ella, terminaría por liberar la tensión que tenia reprimida desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Unasuky… ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle que se compre un juguete para liberar el deseo reprimido?- Le preguntó Andrew.- ¿Qué no te das cuenta que es una gran falta de respeto para una monja?

-Sólo quería ayudarla.- Respondió Unasuky mientras soltaba una risita al recordar aquella anécdota.

- No creo que fuera la mejor manera.- Respondió Andrew.- Pero te advierto que será la ultima vez que solapo tu mal comportamiento.

Unasuky pegó un grito de felicidad y rodeó a su hermano en un abrazo efusivo.

- ¡Gracias Andrew eres el mejor hermano que eh tenido!... ¡No te cambio por nadie!

-Soy el único hermano que has tenido, no hay mucho donde elegir… ¿no crees?- Dijo Andrew con desgano.

-Es verdad, ¿ves lo buena que soy?, hasta te doy ventaja.- dijo la chica pelirroja esbozando una sonrisa, que dejaba ver su alegría al haber logrado convencer a su hermano una vez más.

Minako posó sus ojos en el acompañante de Unasuky, que supuso era su hermano mayor, aquel de quien tanto hablaba, el cual jamas imaginó fuera tan atractivo.

- ¿Ven al hermano de Unasuky?- Preguntó emocionada, recorriéndolo con su mirada, deleitándose al ver su porte gallardo y varonil, el color rubio de su cabello y aquellos ojos azules color cielo.- ¡Parece un adonis, es divino!

-No te entiendo Mina acabas de estar sufriendo por tu ruptura con Yaten y ahora resulta que acabas de ver a este chico y ya quieres todo con él.- Le reprochó Serena.

-Serena, somos jóvenes deberías relajarte un poco.- dijo la chica dándole un pequeño empujoncito a su amiga.

- Como crees, yo no soy como tu.- Le respondió Serena.

Mina se levantó, se arreglo su uniforme subiendo un poco la falda y levantándose los pechos para que según ella pudieran resaltar mas y sin importarle lo que dijeran sus amigas, se dirigió hacia donde estaban Unsaky y su hermano.

- Hola Unazuki, ¿como te fue con Madre Yennin?-Preguntó Mina, posando después sus ojos en el hermano de Unasuky.- Perdón mucho gusto soy Aino Minako, ¿cual es tu nombre bombón?.- Dijo dándole una sonrisa descarada dejando mostrar que su interés no era saber como le había ido a su amiga era más bien conocer al chico.

Unasuky entonces cayó en cuenta de que no se conocían y decidió presentarlos.

- Mina, disculpa que no te haya presentado a mi hermano de quien tanto te he hablado, pues bien, él es Andrew.- Unasuky posó sus ojos en su hermano después siguió con la presentación.- Andrew, ella es Mina, una de mis mejores amigas aquí en el colegio.

- Mucho gusto señorita Mina.- Respondió Andrew, esbozando una sonrisa.

- Hay déjate de formalidades bomboncito y dime sólo Mina.- Dijo Mina descaradamente, dejando en claro que estaba interesada en él y dándose cuenta de como él parecía sentirse atraído por ella.

Andrew sonrió mostrando su hermosa dentadura blanca como la porcelana. No podía negar que Mina era una niña muy linda pero era amiga de su hermanita, lo cual significaba eran compañeras y por tanto mucho menor que él quien ya tenia 26 años.

Unasuky al darse cuenta de aquel intercambio de miradas, decidió entonces interrumpirlos.

- Bueno… este… ¿A que hora pasaras por mi?

- Pasare por ti una hora mas tarde… ¿crees que puedes esperarme en la cafetería que esta cerca del templo Hikawa?

- ¡Claro! Aunque ¿sabes? mis amigas las gemelas Tsukino viven cerca, así que mejor esperare ahí, no quiero pasar la vergüenza de que te demores mas y tenga que estar sentada yo sola en la cafetería.

- Está bien.- Respondió Andrew.- Quizá me demore en salir del hospital, uno nunca sabe si va llegar algún paciente de ultimo momento, pero de igual manera procurare pasar por ti a la hora de siempre.

- No te preocupes.- Respondió Unasuky.- Además con suerte y veo al amigo de Usagi.- Dijo refiriéndose a un chico que le gustaba y él cual era amigo de una de sus amigas.

- Como quieras Unazuki.- Respondió Andrew.- pero ya sabes que no quiero que te metas en problemas. Te hablare a tu celular cuando este cerca para que salgas… ¿de acuerdo?

- Si Andrew.- Respondió Unasuky un tanto molesta de que su hermano la cuidara tan excesivamente.- A veces eres demasiado molesto.

Mina, quien había estado por un momento fuera de la charla de ambos hermanos, carraspeó tratando de llamar la atención de él, quien inmediatamente volteó a verla nuevamente.

-Bueno Andrew fue un gusto conocerte espero verte pronto.- Dijo Mina con una sonrisa algo coqueta.

- Por supuesto Mina, espero tengas un lindo día. Quizá pronto nos veamos.

Después de que Andrew se retirara, Mina pegó un grito de emoción, fantaseando con Andrew y externándole a Unasuky lo que pensaba de su hermano.

-¡Casi me mojo con sólo verlo!... Unazuki, ¿porque no me habías dicho que tu hermano esta tan guapo, tan bueno, tan sexy, tan hombre, tan….

- ¡Mina cálmate!.- La interrumpió Unasuky, pues aunque era una chica bastante liberal, hablar de su hermano en términos sexuales no era algo que le gustara.- ¿Que es eso de que casi te mojas?... ¡Que asco!... ¿como puedes decir esas cosas de mi hermano?, ¡si no te había dicho nada de eso es porque no me lo parece!

- Unazuki… ¿no te gustaría que fuéramos cuñadas? Preguntó Mina guiñándole un ojo.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras la ignoraba y saludaba a sus amigas, preguntando por Makoto quien aun no había llegado.

Makoto, quien iba sentada en el lado del copiloto del auto conducido por el chofer de sus tías, estaba desesperada al ver en el reloj que faltaban 5 minutos para que su primer clase de el día iniciara y que para colmo un autobús publico estaba interrumpiéndoles el paso.

- Neflyte me bajo aquí.- Le dijo a su chofer.- Sólo faltan tres calles.

- pero señorita, tres calles son mucho y…

Makoto no le hizo caso, decidió bajarse y empezar a correr lo más rápido que podía. Sabia que si llegaba tarde mandarían llamar a sus tia Petzite, quien fungía como su tutora y que ante una queja era capaz de no dejarla salir el fin de semana así que decidió seguir corriendo, sin pensar en algo mas que llegar a tiempo, mas sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó el chillido de los frenos de automóvil.

Supo que no tenia escapatoria, cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo, esperando a sentir el golpe pero unos segundos después los abrió dándose cuenta de los pocos centímetros entre ella y el auto, dejándose caer hincada al pavimento, sintiendo que de nuevo respiraba con tranquilidad al saber que se había salvado de al menos una visita al hospital.

-¿Estas bien?... ¿No te paso nada?... ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?

Makoto no podía pronunciar palabra, era como si de tanta impresión se hubiera quedado sin habla y entonces sintió como alguien la levantaba en brazos, fue entonces que ella vio al chico que la estaba cargando, era rubio, ojos azules como el cielo, que la veían con una mirada que le robaba el aliento, un hombre bastante apuesto.

- ¡Que bonitos ojos tiene!- Dijo al fin casi en un susurro Makoto

El joven le dedico una sonrisa muy tierna, clavando sus orbes azules en los de ella.

-Me alegro de que estés bien.- Le dijo.

Makoto sintió arder sus mejillas, percatándose al fin de lo que había sucedido, sintiendo un delicioso calor abrazador recorrer su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que el joven la cargaba en sus fuertes brazos, aspirando aquella loción masculina y embriagante que emanaba de su cuerpo, mas de pronto recordó que era tarde, que tenia que llegar al colegio y le pidió que la dejara de pie en el suelo, algo que él hizo, pero como con cierto temor de que no estuviera bien.

-¿Estas segura de que puedes caminar sola?

-Ya es muy tarde tengo que llegar al colegio, disculpa las molestias.- dijo Makoto sintiendo como él joven miraba sus ojos con detenimiento y después alejándose de él, sintiendo su fuerte mirada aun cuando se había alejado.

-¡Buenos días!- Exclamó Makoto al llegar al colegio y ver a sus amigas, las cuales ya estaban en sus respectivos bancos dentro del aula.

-¿Que te paso Mako?... ¿Porque vienes tan agitada? Preguntó Minako

- ¡que preguntas las que haces Minako!, seguro viene de verse con Diamante luego de darle rienda suelta a sus deseos carnales se le ha de haber hecho tarde para el colegio.- Dijo Unazuki, quien después clavó sus ojos en Makoto y la miró pícaramente.- ¿Cómo te fue Makoto?... ¡Cuentanos!

- ¿Lo hicieron?- Le preguntó Minako.

- ¿Te beso apasionadamente?- Lanzó Unazuki la siguiente pregunta, mirándola con ojos soñadores.

-¿Tuvieron sexo una y otra vez?- Pregunto Mina con una mirada algo picara

-¿Te agarro fuerte los senos?- Acosó Unazuki con sus preguntas esta vez con una mirada que dejaba ver un poco de lujuria.

-¿ ya tuvieron sexo oral? Preguntó Mina con una sonrisa.

Makoto no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las preguntas de Mina y Unasuky, quienes eran las más atrevidas del grupo, hablando siempre sobre sexo.

-¡Cállense chicas!- Dijo Serena.- no hay duda que cuando se unen no hay quien las aguante.

-No fue esa la razón por la que vine tarde.- dijo Makoto.- Lo que sucede es que ayer me quede hasta muy tarde terminando la tarea de Biología y hoy me quede dormida.

De pronto, la tranquilidad dentro del salón se vio interrumpida, cuando Mina dejó escapar un grito de horror, alarmando a sus amigas y demás compañeras que estaban dentro del salón de clases.

-¿Qué sucede Mina?- Preguntó Makoto preocupada.

- ¡No hice la tarea de Biología, se me olvido por completo!... Todo es culpa de ese estúpido Yaten, si el no me hubiese terminado ayer seguro la hubiese hecho.

-No hay porque molestarse en buscar un culpable es mejor que te apures a copiarla.- Dijo Unazuki estirando su brazo y entregándole el trabajo de ella para que Mina pudiese copiarlo.

-Gracias Unazuki, eres la mejor

-No te preocupes Minako, sólo no olvides cambiar algunas palabras para que no sea tan obvio.

La hora de descanso llegó, y como de costumbre, las chicas se reunieron en una de las bancas que se encontraban en el jardín del colegio para compartir su almuerzo.

-Por cierto Unazuki, ¿ como te fue con Madre Yennin?.- Preguntó Makoto.

-No sabes Makoto la muy desgraciada me suspendió así que terminando los exámenes me espera una semana de vacaciones.- dijo la pelirroja esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? Preguntó Makoto.- ¿ y que dijeron tus padres? Seguramente se han de haber molestado mucho ya que es tu primer año en el internado

- No lo saben amiga.

- pero… ¿como? Si la madre dijo que quería hablar con ellos.

- ¡Ni te imaginas Makoto!- Comenzó a hablar Mina, sin dar tiempo de que Unasuky pudiera contar como habían sucedido las cosas.- Él hermano de Unazuki vino en representación de sus padres, pero lo mas importante es que está hecho un bombón, es guapísimo como me gustaría que me penetrara una y otra y otra y otra y o...

-Ya entendimos Mina.- Dijo Serena interrumpiéndola.- Te gustaría q lo hiciera miles de veces.

-Exacto.- dijo Mina con una sonrisa

-Mina escuche que dijiste que Yaten te termino… ¿Que sucedio?

-¡ah si!- dijo Mina en un tono de indiferencia.- Lo que pasa es que él quería tener sexo, y yo realmente no estoy preparada aun.

- ¡Pero tu ya lo has hecho!... ¿Porque no quisiste entonces?

- Makoto lo que pasa es que hay que darse a desear ya sabes que lo fácil aburre, lo difícil atrae, lo complicado seduce y lo imposible enamora. Ya veras que no tarda en llamarme para pedirme perdón dijo Mina guiñando el ojo derecho.

-Ya entiendo.- Dijo Makoto no muy convencida de las palabras de Mina.- ¿Entonces como es que con el hermano de Unazuki quieres tener sexo a las primeras?.- Preguntó un poco confundida por la actitud de Mina.

Mina esbozó un suspiro, dejando entre ver que en verdad había quedado fascinada con Andrew.

- Amiga, es que si lo conocieras me entenderías.

-Bueno ya basta de hablar de mi hermano, es algo incomodo escucharte hablar así de el Minako.- Dijo Unasuky, quien se sentía incomoda al escuchar que hablaban de su hermano como si de un símbolo sexual se tratara.

Por cierto Makoto.- Dijo Serena, deseando cambiar de conversación.- Ayer me dejaste preocupada con lo que me contaste de Diamante ¿es verdad que quieres terminar con el?- Preguntó Serena

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron Unasuky, Mina y Usagi al unisono.

-¿Como que quieres terminar con Diamante? Preguntó Usagy un poco sorprendida.

-Si Usagi, lo que sucede es que ya no me siento bien con él, ya no es lo mismo, además parece que se ira a estudiar al extranjero y la verdad amor de lejos es de pensarlo.

-Ya veo dijo Usagy

-Bueno si crees que es lo mejor te apoyamos.- dijo Serena.

Andrew se encontraba dentro de las instalaciones del Hospital Aiiku, recordando a aquella hermosa joven a la que había estado a punto de atropellar, preguntándose una y otra vez cual seria su nombre, teniendo aun grabado en su mente el color verde esmeralda de sus ojos, pudiendo aun sentir aquella deliciosa fragancia a rosas que de ella emanaba y rememorando aquellas facciones de niña-mujer en su rostro.

- Gracias.- Escuchó que le decía una voz masculina

- Darien.- Dijo Andrew sorprendido ya que no se había percatado de la presencia de su amigo

- Mira Andrew me estas preocupando, no sabia de esas inclinaciones tuyas.

Andrew lo vio con una sonrisa fingida.

-No seas imbécil Darien, estaba recordado algo que me sucedió esta mañana.

-¿En serio? Menos mal porque realmente no quería hacerte sufrir.- Soltó una sonora carcajada Darien.- ¿y que te sucedió esta mañana? Pregunto Darien ya mas interesado en lo que Andrew tenía para contar.

- Conocí a una chica, era hermosa, tenia unos ojos verdes tan expresivos pero… Andrew se quedó en silencio y la expresión de su rostro se tornó seria.

- ¿pero? Preguntó Darien al ver que su amigo no había terminado lo que iba a decir.

-Creo que aun asiste al mismo colegio que mi hermana.- dijo Andrew un tanto decepcionado.- Llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme, así que seguro no debe tener mas de 17 años.

-Ya veo dijo Darien.- Entonces preséntamela a mi.- Ya sabes que a mi eso no me importa siempre y cuando sea una mujer y la pueda coger como quiera y donde quiera no me importa…

Andrew, quien hasta entonces sólo había estado interesado en llevarse a una y otra mujer a la cama, desechándola después, sin importarle que su amigo las "usara", en esa ocasión se molestó y le dedicó una de esas miradas que si mataran ya lo hubieran hecho, dejando desconcertado a Darien.

-Disculpa amigo… ¿Por qué te pones así?... Digo, a ti tan sólo te interesa llevártelas a todas a la cama.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que quiero pasar de un acoston con ella?

Las clases habían terminado por ese día, las chicas se dirigieron hacia el templo Hikawa luego de que Mina insistiera en acompañar a Unazuki mientras esperaba a su hermano, por lo cual Makoto habían decidido acompañarla.

- Makoto este mañana se va de viaje tu tía ¿verdad?

- Si, el lunes inicia nuevamente mi encierro.- Dijo Makoto con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

- Es cierto.- Dijo Mina.- como tu tía tiene que trabajar tu regresas de interna, ¿verdad?

- Así es respondió Makoto

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta Makoto?

- Claro Unazuki, ¿que sucede?

- ¿Porque cuando tu tía Coan esta de viaje tu quedas interna? Te lo pregunto porque tengo entendido que tienes otras 3 tías con las que vives, ¿verdad?

- Si, lo que sucede es que mi relación con mis demás tías no es muy buena, así que prefiero quedarme interna y salir sólo los fines de semana al igual que ustedes y claro cuando tía Coan está en casa ella pide permiso para que no este interna por determinado tiempo.

-Creo que es hora de que Makoto saliera de clases.- Dijo un chico de cabello platinado, dejando notar un poco de tristeza en su rostro.

-¿La iras a buscar?- preguntó un chico de cabello oscuro.

-Claro Zafiro, creo que me merezco una explicación, no puede terminar así por así conmigo.

- ¿No crees que el hecho de que te viera con Mimete tenga que ver en su decisión? , además es solo una chiquilla deberías olvidarte de ella.

-Tú sabes que si bien he tenido mis encuentros con Mimete a la que amo es a Mako

-Claro que no la amas lo que sucede es que el saber que Mako aun es virgen te incita a quererla solo para ti

- Bueno algo hay de eso, además Mako no puede ser la primera que se me vaya viva.

Dentro de la residencia Tsukino, las cinco jóvenes se encontraban comiendo mientras conversaban sobre cierta tarea que tenían que presentar en una semana, hasta que la conversación se vio interrumpida por Minako, quien no estaba para nada interesada en hablar sobre las clases.

-Unazuki, ¿no crees que tu hermano ya se demoro? Ya paso más de 2 horas y aun no llega.

- Por eso te dije que mejor te fueras, además ya van a iniciar tus clases de canto.

- ¿Y perderme de ver al guapísimo de Andrew?... ¡jamás!... Por cierto ¿que me puedes decir de tu hermano?... ¿tiene novia?... ¿Que hace?... ¿En donde estudia?

-Pues… no, no tiene novia.- Respondió Unasuky.

-¡Que bien! Exclamó Mina con excesivo entusiasmo.

-Escúchame Minako dijo Unazuki en un tono muy serio, no me gusta la forma en la que hablas de mi hermano.

- Unazuki discúlpame no pensé que te molestara mi interés por el…

- No es eso Minako lo que sucede es que a mi hermano sólo le interesa acostarse con las mujeres, al principio las conquista, es muy atento con ellas y muy detallista, luego las seduce y se las lleva a la cama, después de eso vienen las miles de llamada de parte de la chica obligándome a mi a contestarles diciéndoles que el no se encuentra o cualquier excusa y cuando ya se ponen intensas el hace que lo vean en una situación muy comprometedora con otra chica para así desilusionarlas, dice que no hay mujer en el mundo por la que valga la pena ser fiel.

- Entiendo.- dijo Minako un poco decepcionada

- Lo siento amiga, pero realmente no quiero que vayas a sufrir

- Que estúpido es.- Dijo Usagy en un tono molesto.- ¿como puede decir que no hay mujer en el mundo por la que valga la pena ser fiel?... ¡que poco hombre, no tiene el valor para decirle a la chica que no siente nada por ella si no que utiliza a otra para quitársela de encima, discúlpame Unazuki se que es tu hermano pero realmente es un imbécil!

A Unazuki le dolía que alguien hablara de esa manera de su hermano, pero en el fondo sabia que Usagy tenia razón, que tenia que reconocer que Andrew estaba muy lejos de ser un santo, mas para su fortuna la incomoda conversación se vio interrumpida por el ruido del celular de Makoto.

-Si diga.- Contestó Makoto su celular.- Estoy casa de las Tsukino… No creo que sea buena idea…

Las chicas vieron como su amiga se desconcertó al hablar por teléfono, parecía que no le era grata la persona que le hablaba.

-Esta bien entonces espérame en las gradas porfavor.- Makoto se puso de pie, diciéndoles a sus amigas que las dejaría a solas un momento, pues Diamante quería hablar con ella.

- Makoto.- dijo Serena.- noto que algo pasa entre tú y Diamante dinos que pasa ¿o es que ya no confías en nosotras?

- No es eso Sere, es sólo que… bueno esta bien les contare, esto sucedió la semana pasada. Fui a buscar a Diamante para darle una sorpresa pero… la sorprendida fui yo.

_Flash Back._

_Makoto caminaba por las calles de la zona de la ciudad donde vivía su novio, llevando envuelta en una caja de regalo una camisa que le había comprado, ilusionada al pensar que le gustaría, mas entonces, cuando estaba a punto de llegar miró a una joven rubia bajar del auto de su novio a la cual él besó pasionalmente, por un momento pensó en huir, pero después se dijo que tenia que hacerle frente a la situación y se acercó a él cuando la joven se retiró._

_-Ya me imaginaba que esto estaba sucediendo.- Dijo notando como él se sorprendia al verla._

_-¡Makoto!... Las cosas no son lo que tu piensas, yo…_

_Makoto no lo dejó hablar mas, le metió un puñetazo en el rostro, dejándole en claro que la relación que tenían había terminado, que no quería saber mas de él._

_Fin del flash back_

-Así que eso es lo que realmente sucedió.- dijo Usagy

- Sí.- respondió Mako entre sollozos.- Yo ya lo había sospechado, aunque quería pensar que no era cierto.

- Entonces no entiendo…¿ porque aceptaste verlo ahora?

- Ni yo misma lo se.- Respondió Makoto.

El celular de Makoto sonó y se dio cuenta que era un mensaje de texto:

"**Ya estoy aquí, sal porfavor"**

El chico de cabellos plateados esperaba dentro de su auto a que Makoto saliera de la casa de las gemelas Tsukino, deseaba que lo perdonara y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ello, que lo perdonara al menos para poder hacerla suya, para marcarla como su mujer.

-Hola.- Escuchó decir Diamante dándose cuenta que era Makoto la que lo saludaba.

-Makoto.- Sonrió al verla, bajando del auto para hacerle frente.- Que bien que aceptaste hablar conmigo, quiero explicarte como fueron las cosas.

-Entonces te escucho.- Dijo Makoto.

-Mimete es sólo una amiga, ese día ella andaba un poco sensible y yo sólo me ofrecí llevarla a su casa, ella se confundió y pensó que yo estaba interesado en ella por eso me beso.

Makoto se le quedo viendo y soltó una risita un tanto fingida, podía ser joven e inexperta, pero tonta no era.

-¿Pretendes que te crea?

-Makoto, por favor.

-Estúpido.- Le espetó Makoto, al tiempo que le daba un puñetazo en el rostro.- ¿Acaso piensas que soy tonta?, no me vengas con esas cosas Diamante es la escusa mas estúpida que eh escuchado. Y te reitero que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Así que déjame en paz.- Dijo Makoto, quien después se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a regresar al templo cuando sintió que Diamante la tomaba fuertemente del brazo, haciéndola girar.

-Yo te amo.- Le dijo Diamante, clavando sus ojos en ella, mirándola con deseo, con lascividad.- No sabes cuanto te deseo, necesito penetrarte, vas a ser mía.- Diamante no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, cuando ella menos se lo esperaba él había abierto la puerta del auto y de un empujon la lanzó dentro del asiento trasero, haciéndola caer de espaldas.- ¡No sabes cuanto te deseo Makoto, si quieres terminarlo hazlo, pero antes vas a ser mi mujer, vas a ser mia!... ¿Acaso no entiendes que necesito cogerte?- Diamante se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, la besó con fuerza, mientras que comenzaba a meter una de sus manos bajo la falda de ella, acariciándole el muslo.

- Diamante… me estas lastimando.- Dijo Makoto con temor en su voz, sintiendo como el corazón le golpeaba fuertemente el pecho. Diamante al tocarla de esa manera la estaba lastimando, la estaba haciendo sentir como un objeto, la estaba asustando.- ¡Dejame!.- Le pedía mientras trataba de apartarlo, pero él inmovilizó ambas manos.

- Claro que no, yo se que te gusta.- dijo Diamante, luego el paso su mano por uno de los senos de Makoto desabotonándole la blusa.

- Suéltame Diamante yo no quiero.- Suplicaba Makoto, sintiendo como los ojo comenzaban a humedecérsele, sintiendo como él la lastimaba a cada intento que ella hacia por liberarse de él.

- Claro que quieres, todas quieren nadie se me ha negado nunca.- Dijo Diamante en un tono posesivo.

Makoto de un momento a otro tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse, dándole un fuerte rodillazo al joven en la ingle, haciendo que él bajara la guardia, algo que ella aprovechó para bajar del auto y rápidamente acomodarse la blusa.

- ¡Que te quede claro imbécil yo no soy como esas rameras con las que acostumbras a tratar a mi me respetas!- Le gritó y después entro corriendo a la mansión de los Tsukino, provocando que sus amigas se asustaran al verla asustada y despeinada.

-¿Que paso Makoto?- dijo Serena

-¡Él estúpido de Diamante se quiso aprovechar de mi!- Dijo Makoto asustada, mientras terminaba de abotonarse el saco del uniforme.

Las cuatro chicas se sorprendieron al saber que Diamante había querido forzar a Makoto, sabían que mas de una vez había tratado de persuadirla para tener sexo, pero jamás hubieran imaginado que fuera del tipo de hombre que forzara a una mujer, así que los insultos y blasfemias contra Diamante no se hicieron esperar.

- Ese maldito.- dijo Unazuki.- Pero espera que lo vea y…

- No te preocupes Unazuki ese estúpido no me volverá a molestar espero que con el golpe que le di no pueda tener descendencia.- Dijo Makoto, quien entonces recordó que había quedado de verse con su tia Coan a las 4 de la tarde.- ¡Oh por dios!... Quede de verme en el centro comercial con tia Coan a las 4.

- Pues creo que ya es tarde son las 4:30.- dijo Serena

- lo siento chicas me tengo que ir.- Dijo Makoto tomando sus cosas, despidiéndose rápidamente de sus amigas para ir al encuentro de su tía.

- ¿Te vas ya Andrew? Preguntó una joven de aproximadamente 24 años de edad, la cual un hermoso cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros.

- Sí Hotaru, ¿porque?... ¿Sucedió algo con el señor Fujitaka?- Le preguntó Andrew a su amiga y colega.

- No, él señor Fujitaka esta bien, es sólo que pensé que como ya salí podríamos ir a tomarnos algo en alguna cafetería de Mid Town.

Andrew sonrió de lado al escuchar la propuesta de Hotaru, sabía que Hotaru estaba interesada en el y no dejaría escapar tan valiosa oportunidad que lo haría avanzar hacia su verdadero interés: acostarse con ella.

- Esta bien Hotaru vamos.

- Lo siento tía se me hizo tarde pero ya estoy aquí.- Dijo Makoto un poco agitada cuando al fin había llegado al lugar del centro comercial donde había quedado de verse con su tia.

-Esta bien Makoto, no te preocupes supongo que a tu edad es comprensible que prefieras salir con tu novio que con tu vieja tía.

- No digas eso tía, tu no estas vieja.- Dijo Makoto, pues si bien Coan era tía de Makoto, sólo tenia 28 años, aun era muy joven era una de las razones por la cual tenían tan buena relación la una con la otra.-Además déjame decirte que ya no tengo novio, Diamante y yo terminamos.

Coan se sorprendió al escuchar que Makoto había terminado con su ahora ex novio, aunque esperaba que terminaran pronto pero no pensó que fuera tan rápido, nunca le pareció un chico adecuado para su querida sobrina.

- Cuéntame Makoto, ¿que sucedió?

Makoto le contó lo que había pasado la semana anterior, como lo había visto con esa chica rubia y lo que ese día había sucedido, logrando que Coan soltara una risa al escuchar que lo había golpeado en la ingle no le quedaba duda que su sobrina sabia como tratar a tipos como el tal Diamante.

-Así me gusta sobrina que bien que de pequeña tu padre te enseñó a defenderte.

- Lo se tía, mi papa quiso fuera a clases de defensa personal por si algún día necesitaba defenderme y el no pudiera estar conmigo, y pues ya ves ahora me quede sin mi madre y sin mi padre, pero aun así me se defender muy bien.

- Es cierto Mako, para tu padre siempre fuiste su niñita y estoy segura que donde el esta le duele mucho no poder estar contigo para defenderte al igual que tu madre.- Dijo Coan.- Pero cambiemos de tema, oye Makoto, ¿no te gustaría cambiar de colegio?, podríamos inscribirte en uno que no sea necesario que estés internada.

- No tía, sabes que no me llevo bien con mis otras tías, si me cambio de colegio me tocaría estar con ellas todos los días es por eso que decidí que me inscribieras en el Private Girls ya que es el único que hay en la ciudad donde puedo estar internada, me siento muy bien y la verdad tengo buenas amigas y no me gustaría dejarlas.

- Esta bien Mako como tu quieras, Ahora vamos a tu boutique favorita.- Dijo Coan poniéndose de pie y caminando con Makoto a una de las mas prestigiosas boutiques del centro comercial.

-¿Les puedo tomar su orden?- Preguntó uno de los meseros de la cafetería, acercándose a la mesa donde estaban Andrew y Hotaru.

- Yo quiero un Matcha por favor.- Pidió Hotaru.

- Entonces queremos un Matcha y un Sencha porfavor.- dijo Andrew

- Con mucho gusto enseguida les traigo su orden les dejare una carta por si gustan agregar algo mas a su orden.

- Gracias.- respondió Andrew, quien una vez que se fuera el mesero retomó su conversación con Hotaru.- ¿Y como vas en la Universidad Hotaru?... ¿Ya egresas verdad?

- Así es Andrew el próximo mes egreso y pues me ofrecieron una plaza en el hospital, cuando termine mis prácticas me quedare trabajando en tu área.

- Felicidades Hotaru, estoy seguro que te ira bien ya que estas muy preparada para esa área.

- Gracias.- respondió Hotaru, un poco sonrojada

- Andrew quiero hacerte una pregunta

- Claro Hotaru dime…

- ¿Tienes novia?

Andrew sonrió al escuchar a Hotaru, sabiendo que era lo que deseaba la joven.

- No, respondió Andrew no tengo novia.

Andrew notó la alegría en el rostro de Hotaru al escuchar su respuesta, pero decidió hablar claro.

- Escúchame Hotaru, eres muy linda y realmente me agradas así que por eso te hablare con la verdad.- Dijo Andrew, notando como la joven palidecía.- Yo no ando buscando una relación formal, lo único que yo te podría ofrecer seria un buen momento de vez en cuando nada serio, sin ataduras.

-Hotaru entristeció al escuchar las palabras de Andrew, ella sabia lo que Andrew hacia con las mujeres, sabia que nunca tenia una relación formal pero por un momento llego a pensar que con ella seria diferente que ella podría llegarlo a cambiar.

- Discúlpame Andrew creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.- Dijo Hotaru poniéndose de pie y tomando su bolso para salir de la cafetería.

Andrew tan sólo verla desaparecer tomó su celular y realizó una llamada.

- ¡Gane la apuesta! … Hotaru estará en mi cama mas rápido de lo que pensé.

- ¿Acaso ya vas hacia el hotel con ella? Se escuchó que le contestaba una voz masculina.

- No pero se que ya va a caer

- Utilice la técnica de me agradas así que seré honesto contigo, ya sabes que siempre caen con eso, se creen que seré diferente por que les hablo con honestidad, bueno te dejo que tengo que ir a recoger a mi hermana, te veo mañana en el hospital.

Dentro de la lujosa cama de un hotel, se encontraba una pareja cubierta por las sabanas, después de haberle dado rienda suelta a la pasión.

- ¿Quien era Darien?

- Andrew ya tiene una conquista que no tarda en caer, uso la técnica de soy honesto porque me agradas, para que se sientan que pueden llegar a ser diferentes en la vida de uno, ya sabes la misma que utilice contigo.

- Eres un idiota Darien.- dijo la chica de cabello largo.

- Era una broma Ann no lo tomes tan apecho.- dijo Darien

-La chica giro hacia el dándole una mirada picara y besándole desenfrenadamente en la boca, el cual dio a lugar a que tuvieran otro momento de desenfreno.

- Espérame un rato en la cafetería Michizono solo iré a dejar estas bolsas al auto.

- si tía esta bien.- Respondió Makoto, quien entró a la cafetería y se dirigió a una mesa que estaba al fondo la cual era la única que estaba vacía, mas apenas estaba a punto de sentarse escuchó el timbre de su celular el cual indicaba que había recibido un mensaje, lo vio y se dio cuenta que era de Mina.

**Amiga no pude ver al hermano de Unazuki aun no la llega a recoger, ¿en donde estas?... ¿Puedo llegar a tu casa?**

Makoto le contesto a su amiga, diciéndole que aun estaba con su tía pero que dentro de una hora llegara, guardo su celular cuando escucho

- Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte, nos volvemos a encontrar princesa.- Escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella y al girar se ruborizó al ver que frente a ella tenia al apuesto joven que en la mañana había estado a punto de atropellarla, clavando sus orbes azules en ella… ¿Pero que hacia él en su mesa?

**Notas Finales: **

**Ok mi primer fanfic... El primer capítulo, se que quizá no es lo mejor pero pues como ya dije es la primera historia q hago.**  
><strong>Gracias a mi amiga Gaby me decidí a escribir, ya q no es mi fuerte lo de la escritura pero aqui me tienen...<strong>  
><strong>Espero les guste dejen sus reviews... y no sean muy duros xD <strong>  
><strong> Gaby es mi editora en jefe! y mi madrina asi que muchas gracias por tus consejos y correcciones<strong>

**Bueno actualizo luego si? bye**


	2. Chapter 2 Princesa mentirosa

- Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte, nos volvemos a encontrar princesa.- Escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella y al girar se ruborizó al ver que frente a ella tenia al apuesto joven que en la mañana había estado a punto de atropellarla, clavando sus orbes azules en ella… ¿Pero que hacia él en su mesa?

**2º Capitulo Princesa mentirosa**

-¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mí.?.- Escuchó preguntar al joven.

-Disculpa,¿ tú eres?.- Makoto por alguna razón no quiso demostrar que si lo recordaba, claro que lo recordaba, ¿Cómo podría olvidar a aquel hombre tan atractivo que la había estado a punto de atropellar y que se había portado tan gentilmente con ella?, mas por supuesto sabia que tras esa gentileza y galantería había dobles intenciones, así que no le haría saber que aun lo recordaba.

Andrew sonrió de lado, una sonrisa retorcida que a Mako le pareció de lo más atractiva en él, que amenazaba con robarle el aliento, pero por supuesto no estaba dispuesta a sucumbir ante los encantos de aquel hombre que con las típicas galanterías de un casanova quería deslumbrarla.

-Mucho gusto princesa mi nombre es Andrew Handsford. Nos conocimos esta mañana, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Ah si claro!- dijo Makoto tratando de mostrar un poco de indiferencia.- Eres el hombre que estuvo a punto de atropellarme, pero en verdad que con el susto ni siquiera puse atención a tu cara.

Andrew arqueó una de sus cejas, clavando sus orbes azules en los de aquella chiquilla, ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera olvidado?, ninguna mujer lo olvidaba, mucho menos cuando él se lo proponía, ¿Cómo entonces aquella chiquilla lo había olvidado cuando además había estado a punto de atropellarla?

-Es extraño que no me recordaras.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero bueno yo no me eh olvidado de ti.- dijo Andrew sin dejar de esbozar aquella sonrisa que a cualquier mujer hubiera cautivado.

Makoto sintió sus mejillas calentarse ante la confesión de Andrew muy a pesar de que ella había querido mostrar indiferencia y eso la hizo sentirse molesta consigo misma, pues sabia que para Andrew no pasó desapercibido su sonrojo y que eso era como un triunfo para él, pues le hacia saber que en efecto había provocado algo en ella.

Andrew se dio cuenta de que ella se había ruborizado, pero no dijo nada, no estaba seguro si de verdad no se acordaba de él, pero al ver sus mejillas teñidas de rojo carmesí se dio cuenta de que al menos en ese momento había provocado el "efecto Andrew" en ella, mas decidió que no le diría nada, que le seguiría el juego.

-Pero dime, ¿cual es tu nombre? ¿Y que hace una princesa tan linda como tú tan sola?

Makoto le sonrió pero le molesto un poco las palabras que el le había dicho, sabia que era la forma en que los hombres trataban de entablar una platica con cualquier chica pero que en realidad querían otra cosa además de una simple conversación.

-Me llamo Makoto Kino, y no estoy sola, mi novio esta conmigo sólo que se ha levantado.

-Ya veo.- Respondió Andrew.- Debí suponer que una chica tan linda como tú ya tenia novio, aunque si yo tuviera una novia tan linda no la dejaría sola, mejor estaría cerca para cuidarla de cualquier galancito que quisiera robármela.- dijo Andrew con una voz mas seductora.

- Él no necesita cuidarme, no soy tan tonta como para dejarme seducir por cualquier tipo de rostro atractivo que usa las ya malgastadas palabras para parecerle interesante a una mujer y querer llevarla a la cama. Dijo Makoto- Y no es que quiera ser descortés pero mi novio no tarda en regresar y pues pese a que yo le soy fiel él es bastante celoso, muy celoso en realidad, y si me llega a ver contigo seguro se pondrá como loco y no quiero ni imaginar lo que me hará cuando estemos solos.- terminó de decir Makoto mostrando un rostro en el cual se veía el miedo que ella tenia por su novio.

Andrew se sintió un poco perturbado, al principio por las palabras tan directas de la joven que le habían insinuado que no caería en sus redes, algo que le pareció de una jovencita bastante inteligente, mas esa impresión pronto se esfumó cuando la escuchó hablar con temor de su novio… ¿Acaso entonces no era tan inteligente?, ¿Acaso se estaba contradiciendo? No lo sabia, pero como quiera que fuera le molestó el imaginar que tuviera algún novio violento que la maltratara.

Andrew iba a decir algo, mas entonces escuchó el sonido de su celular y rápidamente lo contestó.

-¿Sí?... ¡Discúlpame beba! No, claro que no, dentro de 15 minutos pasó por ti.

Makoto miró como después de terminar su breve llamada, Andrew guardaba su celular y de nuevo volteaba a verla.

- Lo siento princesa, me tengo que ir, me están esperando, espero verte de nuevo y con tu novio para darle su merecido.

- Esta bien Anthony, no te preocupes, mi novio me ama y yo a él así que no tienes porque meterte en problemas.

- No estoy seguro de eso, bueno me retiro.- dijo Andrew, quien se dio media vuelta, pero apenas había dado unos pasos, volteó de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba Makoto.

-Por cierto princesa, me llamo Andrew, no Anthony.

Makoto lo miró salir de la cafetería, sin apartar su mirada de él hasta que entonces se perdió de su vista; dentro de si misma tenia que reconocer que le había echo sentir algo extraño, un delicioso calor abrazador recorriendo su cuerpo y había tenido que mantenerse fría para no sucumbir ante sus encantos, aquellos encantos que seguramente utilizaba para con muchas mujeres.

Makoto estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que de pronto se sobresaltó cuando escuchó una voz femeninas tras ella, la voz de su tia.

- Makoto discúlpame, pero recibí una llamada del trabajo para indicarme que me cambiaron el destino del vuelo.

- Esta bien tía no te preocupes, ¿pedimos algo?

- ¡Claro!, pensé que ya lo habías hecho.

- No, te estaba esperando

Unazuky iba sentada en el asiento de copiloto del auto de su hermano, mientras este le comentaba que había tenido unos contratiempos en el hospital, los cuales le habían obligado a quedarse un poco mas de tiempo, motivo por él cual había llegado tarde por ella.

-No te preocupes Andrew, está bien.- Respondió Unazuky.- Como quiera que sea me la pase muy bien con las chicas.

- Eso me da gusto.- Comentó Andrew.- Espero pronto conocerlas, me interesa saber con que clase de gente te estas relacionando.

- Pero si hoy te presente a una de mis nuevas amigas, ¿Qué no te acuerdas?.- Preguntó Unazuky.

- Si me acuerdo, la rubiecita

- Esa.- Respondió Unazuky.- ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?

- Ya veo así que es la única que ah querido ser tu amiga, claro con lo rara que eres quien va quererse acercar.-dijo Andrew con una sonrisa burlona.

Unazuki frunció el seño ante el comentario de Andrew, quien siempre solía divertirse molestándola.

-Para tu mayor información soy muy popular en el colegio hermanito.

-¿ah si? ¿y quien además de las gemelas Tsukino y la rubiecita se acercaría a ti?- Preguntó Andrew, quien en realidad estaba indagando en las amistades de su hermana por querer indagar si de casualidad conocía a Makoto.

- Pues mira no tengo porque contarte sobre mis amistades, pero sólo para que veas lo popular que soy, esta Nabiki, Esmeralda, Tomoyo, su prima Sakura incluso me habla y eso que esta en otro salón, también esta Naru, por supuesto Makoto Kino una de mis mejores amigas en el colegio, Aome y…

- si, ya entendí. Eres muy popular.- Dijo Andrew, a quien no le interesaba escuchar mas cuando al fin se había enterado de que el motivo de sus intereses, Makoto Kino, era amiga de su hermana.- Oye, ¿quien es esa tal Makoto? ¿Como es que es una de tus mejores amigas y no estaba ahora cuando fui al colegio, ni ahora q te pase a recoger?

Andrew sabia que por la mañana había llegado tarde porque él le había ocasionado un accidente y que en la tarde había salido con su novio, pero tenía un interés en saber más sobre Makoto.

- Bueno es que en la mañana llego tarde y ahora en la tarde se tenía que encontrar con su tía

Andrew soltó una risa un poco fingida, por lo que parecía ser Makoto era una mentirosa, una "princesita mentirosa" que había querido jugar su juego, mentir para alejarlo como él mentía para seducirla.

-¿De que te ries?.- Preguntó Unazuky sacándolo de su ensoñamiento.

-Seguramente se fue con su novio y tu creyendo que esta con su tía.- Respondió Andrew.- No sabré yo como son las chiquillas de tu edad.

Unazuky volteó a verlo y movió la cabeza negativamente de un lado a otro.

-Te crees que por mayor lo sabes todo.- Respondió Unazuky.-Precisamente Makoto ayer término con su novio, resultó un completo imbécil.

Andrew arqueó una de sus cejas y no pudo evitar soltar una risita al recordar a la mentirosa de Makoto, ¿hasta que punto había mentido?, ¿Por qué lo hacia?

- Porque te ríes Andrew?- Le preguntó Unazuky.

- Recorde algo.- Respondió Andrew.- Pero sígueme contando.

- No me estas poniendo atención no tiene caso seguirte contando.- Respondió Unazuki molesta.

- No es eso Unazuki, claro que te estoy poniendo atención sigue.

- No hoy ya no…

Andrew sabía que era inútil seguirle insistiendo cuando Unazuki se resentía por algo, asi que decidió dejar el tema de lado, al menos por ese dia y tan pronto llegaron a casa, ambos entraron y Andrew decidió irse a su habitación.

-Así que un novio enfermo de celos y encima agresivo, vaya que me la hiciste princesa.- Pensó Andrew para si mismo.

Dentro de la residencia de las Kino Makoto y su tía Coan, quienes por cierto estaban acostadas en el piso de la habitación de Makoto, se encontraban escuchando hablar a Mina, quien les estaba haciendo compañía.

- ¡No sabes tía Coan esta guapísimo!... ¡Tanto que con él si lo tendría todo!

- Entonces acércate a él.- Respondió tía Coan.- No vas a llegar a nada si le hablas.

Mina se molestó ante los consejos que su tia daba a Mina, pues sabia que su amiga era capaz de seguirlos al pie de la letra para lograr sus objetivos, aun cuando fuera una locura.

-¡Tía!... ¿porque le sigues sus locuras a Mina? ¿no ves que ella tomara tus consejos muy en serio?

Mina y Makoto se conocían desde pequeñas y se habían convertido en las mejores amigas por esa misma razón también le decía a tía a Coan, pues se sentía y la sentían prácticamente como de la familia.

- ¡Makoto, sobrina, disfruten!- Exclamó tía Coan.- Disfruten ahora que son jóvenes porque después todo es trabajo y mas trabajo.

El celular de Mina sonó, enseguida corrió hacia su bolso a sacarlo.

- ¿Hola? Aah eres tu Yaten, ¿de donde me hablas? Aah ya veo, mm no ahora no puedo, Talvez la otra semana, adiós.

Makoto se sorprendió al escuchar la indiferencia con que Mina le había contestado a Yaten, se suponía que tendría que estar saltando de triunfo por que Yaten ya la había buscado, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su amiga?

- ¿Que paso Mina? ¿Yaten te quiere ver?

- Si amiga, pero no tengo ganas de verlo.

Se escuchó sonar nuevamente un celular esta vez era el de Makoto.

-¡ Hola amiga!... ¿que te parece si nos reunimos mañana en Mid Town? Es cierto lo había olvidado ¿y el domingo? si quieres mejor se quedan a dormir en mi casa al fin y al cabo que mis papas no están, así el lunes nos vamos todas juntas para el colegio ¿te parece? Ok! Entonces nos vemos mañana, buenas noches.

-' A quien estás invitando Unazuki?,¿ sabes que no están nuestros padres?.- Escuchó Unazuky la voz de su hermano.

- ¡Hay Andrew, ya estoy grande!- Dijo Unazuky haciendo pucheros.

- Tienes 16 años y no eres precisamente la madurez andante.- Le respondió Andrew.

- ¿porque eres tan molesto Andrew? Solo son mis 4 amigas las Tsukino, Mina y Makoto, no es que halla invitado a un muchacho.

Al escuchar el nombre de Makoto, Andrew no pudo evitar sonreír, sabia que oportunidades como esas no se presentan todos los días, la tendría tan cerca, lo suficiente cerca como para poder seducirla y con un poco de suerte llevársela a la cama, sabia que acababa de salir de una relación por lo cual estaría muy vulnerable, se convertiría en una presa fácil para un seductor como él.

- Esta bien Unazuki, como quieras que vengan esas niñas, ¿cuando será que vendrán?

- El domingo por la tarde, se quedaran a dormir y el Lunes nos iremos para el colegio.

Andrew no se volvió a quejar, después de todo, pensó su hermana sin saberlo le estaba poniendo las cosas muy fáciles con Makoto.

- Esta bien solo no hagan destrozos en la casa, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, si, si, como digas hermano.

**Al día siguiente…**

- Nos vemos tía, que te vaya bien en tu viaje.

- Gracias Mako, pórtate bien, regresare dentro de un mes, seguramente me mandaran a distintos países pero no tantos como la ultima vez.- Respondió tía Coan.

Makoto le dio un fuerte abrazo a su tía Coan antes de que se separaran y verla subir en el autobús de la empresa donde se dirigiría al aeropuerto para comenzar con sus viajes de trabajo. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, pensando en lo mucho que la extrañaría, en lo sola que se sentiría que se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de otra de sus tias tras de ella.

- Así que ya se fue Coan, ingrata ni adiós me dijo.

Makoto se dio media vuelta encontrándose con sus tias, Luna, Setsuna y Petzite.

- Es que se le hizo tarde. Respondió Makoto.- Su vuelo sale a las 11:30 a.m y ya son las 9 a.m ¿sabes que tiene que estar por lo menos 3 o 4 horas antes de salir, tia Petzite?"

- Si como sea, la verdad es que ni me importa.

Makoto no entendía porque siendo 4 hermanas siempre habían hecho de lado a su tía Coan, con su papá tampoco había tenido tan buena relación pero siempre se notó que se querían, en cambio con su tía Coan siempre había habido un rechazo hacia ella.

- Así que la chiquilla resulto ser muy astuta, mira que inventar un novio violento para deshacerse de ti, lamento decírtelo querido amigo pero, esa niña no va a caer contigo.- Le dijo Darien a Andrew, luego de que este fuera a su apartamento para conversar.

Andrew se tragó de golpe aquel pequeño vasito con licor, clavando sus ojos en los de Darien, sintiéndose tocado en su ego ante aquel comentario.

- Me ofende el hecho de que dudes de mis técnicas de seducción.

- ¡Porfavor Andrew! A la niñita no le interesas.- dijo Darien en un tono de burla, sabía que a Andrew siempre le había gustado tener a todas las mujeres a sus pies.

- Sólo para que veas Darien, mañana esa chiquilla se quedara a dormir en mi casa.

Darien arqueó una de sus cejas, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿si?, ¿ y como harás?- Preguntó incrédulo él joven

- Bueno pues, como te dije es amiga de mi hermana, va una de sus mejores amigas, así que mañana ella y las demás amigas de mi hermana pasaran la noche en mi casa, confesó Andrew con una sonrisa triunfadora

- vaya que tienes suerte Andrew, mira que ser precisamente amiga de tu hermana, quise decir mejor amiga.

- si el destino quiere que esa chiquilla sea mía

- ¿piensas quedarte en casa de tus padres?

- por supuesto Darien, ¿si no como conseguir lo que quiero?

- ¿ya le dijiste a tu hermana?

- Si ya le dije.

**Flash Back**

- Qué! ¿Como que te vas a quedar en casa el domingo?

- No pensaste que te dejaría sola con todas tus amiguitas saltando por toda la casa, ¿quien me asegura que no van a meter a alguno que otro muchacho por la noche?

- ¡Yo te lo aseguró Andrew!- Dijo la pelirroja exaltada.- además tu tienes tu apartamento vete a revolcar con una de tus conquistas.

- Es domingo, ese día les doy descanso, sabes soy humano tengo que descansar, de vez en cuando dormir un poco por la noches.

- Eres un descarado, ¿que dirían todas esas pobres chicas si te escucharan?

- No se ni me importa.

- espero que tus deseos de estar presente en la reunión con mis amigas no tengan que ver con que Mina vaya a venir, no creas que no me di cuenta de las miraditas que le hiciste.

- ¿Mina? ¿Quien es Mina? Ah ya recordé la rubiecita parlanchina, no créeme que ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

- Eso espero Andrew, no quiero que lastimes a una de mis amigas, no otra vez.

Andrew palideció al escuchar eso, sabia porque lo decía, pero prefirió retirarse del lugar.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿fue por eso que tu hermana se cambio de colegio verdad? – Preguntó Darien, haciendo que Andrew saliera de su ensoñamiento.

- Si así es, pero es algo que ya paso.

Domingo por la tarde…

El timbre de la casa de los Handsford sonó, a lo cual la ama de llaves salió a abrir la puerta, los Handsford eran dueños de una línea hotelera de lo mas lujosa, tenían una buena posición económica. Al igual que las demás chicas, la mamá de Mina era Arquitecto y había diseñado los mas prestigiosos restaurantes de la zona, el papá de las gemelas era el presidente de la empresa mas exitosa en el ámbito de los automóviles, y Makoto tenia la herencia que le había dejado su madre, y por supuesto sus tías cada una tenia la herencia que les habían dejado, además de que su tía Coan tenia un trabajo con muy buen salario.

- Adelante chicas, las estaba esperando dijo la pelirroja.

Mina fue la primera en entrar, mirando hacia todas partes y luego las siguieron las gemelas.

- ¿Y bien, en donde esta el bomboncito?

- Mina ya te dije como es mi hermano.- Repondió Unazuky

- ¿Y como soy Hermanita?- Dijo Andrew quien entro repentinamente a la sala.

- Muy comprensivo hermano, mira que dejar que vinieran mis amigas a la casa.

- Si claro esa es mi forma de ser.- dijo Andrew sonriendo.

- ¿así que solo 3?- Preguntó Andrew al darse cuenta de que Makoto no estaba por ningún lado. ¿ No se suponía que serian 4 hermanita? Ya veo a ultima hora se arrepintió de venir a la casa tu amiguita.

- Buenas Tardes.- dijo Makoto quien se había quedado bajando unas cosas del carro y despidiendo a Neflite, llamando la atención de Andrew al entrar.

-Makoto, bienvenida a mi casa.- La recibió cortésmente Unazuky.- Bien, en vista de que ya etamos todas juntas les quiero presentar a mi hermano Andrew, Mina ya lo conocía, pero no ustedes.- Dijo Unazuky refiriéndose a las gemelas Tsukino y a Makoto.

- Mucho gusto Andrew soy Serena Tsukino.- Se presentó una de las gemelas.

- Y yo Usagy Tsukino.

- Mucho gusto Serena, mucho gusto Usagy.- Respondió Andrew, dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta a la ultima y después posando sus ojos en Makoto.- Y tú debes ser la pequeña Makoto ¿verdad? Unazuki me ah hablado mucho de ti, dijo Andrew con una sonrisa que hubiese derretido a cualquiera.

Makoto quien hasta el momento había permanecido sorprendida y desconcertada al darse cuenta de que el chico rubio era el hermano de Unazuki se atrevió a responder.

- Ah si… mucho gusto.- dijo la chica al fin.- soy Makoto Kino.

- Mucho gusto Makoto, espero que te diviertas en nuestra casa.- dijo Andrew con una sonrisa picara.

- ¡Claro!- dijo Makoto, haciendo un esfuerzo por mostrarse tranquila.

- ¿Y bien bomboncito tu pasaras la noche con nostras?- Preguntó Mina, logrando apenar a las gemelas Tsukino ante su descaro, quienes como de costumbre la reprendieron.

- Por su puesto rubiecita, alguien las tiene que cuidar, ¿no crees? No vaya a ser las de mala y uno de sus novios celosos y violentos se meta a la casa.- Respondió Andrew guiñándole un ojo a Makoto, acto del cual nadie pareció percatarse, nadie excepto Makoto que sabia que su comentario era por ella

- Si lo dices por mi bombón no te preocupes que no tengo novio que me cele.- dijo la rubia muy sonriente.

- Unazuki, ¿me prestas el baño? Dijo Makoto quien se sentía incomodada y deseaba huir a cualquier lugar donde no estuviera Andrew.

- Claro Makoto, al fondo a la derecha y luego a la izquierda la ultima puerta.- Respondió Unazuky.

Makoto se dirigió al baño, siguiendo el camino que le indicó Unazuky hasta llegar a aquel lujoso y amplio cuarto que fungía como baño, el cual tenia las paredes enchapadas de azulejo color blanco y un jacuzzi muy grande, que mas que una jacuzzi parecía una piscina.

- ¡Así que resulto ser el hermano de Unazuki, no lo puedo creer! Lo bueno es que el patán fingió no conocerme, ¿y ahora que hago?- Se preguntó Makoto así misma mientras se miraba en un espejo que se encontraba dentro del baño.

Fueron cinco minutos los que paspo Makoto dentro del baño, temerosa de salir y de encontrárselo, pensando en como tenia que actuar frente a él, mas al final se dijo así misma que no podía permanecer por siempre encerrada ahí y que tenia que hacer frente a la situación, así que decidió salir y reunirse con sus amigas, mas al salir del baño a la primera persona que vio fue al causante de sus pesadillas: Andrew.

- Pensé que te había sucedido algo Princesa.- Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa, quien se encontraba recargado en la pared, vestido aun con su camisa color celeste cuyas mangas largas llevaba arrollada hasta los codos y que marcaba perfectamente su musculoso cuerpo.

- Ah lo siento es que me estaba arreglando un poco.- Respondió Makoto.

- Así un que un novio enfermo de celos y violento, resultaste ser una princesa muy mentirosa, realmente me lo creí.- dijo Andrew acercándose a Makoto.

- No se de que habla Albert.- Respondió Makoto en un tono indiferente

- Sabes de lo que hablo Princesa, y mi nombre es Andrew.- dijo el rubio acercándose un poco mas a Makoto

- No lo se, y mi nombre es Makoto así que le pido que deje de decirme Princesa.- Respondió Makoto un poco enfadada.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa y antes de que Makoto pudiera dar algun paso la acorraló en la pared, pegando su cuerpo al suyo y poniendo un brazo a cada lado para evitar que escapara.

- Te ves muy linda cuando te enojas Princesa.- susurró Andrew con voz aterciopelada.

Makoto al tenerlo tan cerca, al sentir el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo y aspirar su fragancia masculina sintió un delicioso escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo, una exquisita sensación de placer que le dio miedo.

- ¡Le pido porfavor que me deje pasar!- Pidió Makoto con voz determinante, llena de decisión.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- Preguntó Andrew posando sus ojos en el inicio de los senos de ella y después mirándola a los ojos.- Pues tu cuerpo no dice que eso es lo que desees.- Le susurró y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios…

**N/A: ****Aquí esta el 2 capitulo de mi primer historia, no cabe duda que Andrew es un zorro miren que irla a buscar hasta el baño a Mako, haha bueno espero les guste este capitulo fue mas corto pero bueno! Actualizo pronto bye.**

**Gaby (mademoisellerousseau) gracias por tu review me encanta **** claro Mako no es nada fácil es igual que nosotras se da su lugar y hará sufrir a Andrew haha .**

**Nikitha Chiba, Aww muchas gracias! si Diamante es un desgraciado, si pobrecita de Mako sus tías no son muy buenas con ella, hahaha tienes mucha razón ya tiene a Artemis solo le falta conseguir unos 99 gatos mas haha Darien, Andrew, los dos son iguales, solo andan de calenturientos haha, muchas gracias por tus por tus buenos deseos y pues espero que me sigas leyendo! =)**

**Tefa-Sakura gracias por poner a "esclavo de su voz" entre tus Story Alert espero t guste el capítulo.**

**Atte:**

**Lucely.**


	3. Chapter 3 Una larga noche

- Le pido porfavor que me deje pasar! Dijo Makoto en un tono serio.

- Claro princesa dijo Andrew casi en un susurro acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

**3º capitulo. Una larga noche**

Andrew acortaba cada vez mas la distancia entre sus labios y los de Makoto, deseaba probarlos, saborearlos, morderlos; ansiaba sentir su respiración y entonces miró como ella cerraba los ojos esperando por ese beso con que él pensaba enloquecerla, robarle el corazón; al ver la actitud de la joven y como no se movía para evitar el beso, dio por hecho que Makoto había caído en su juego de seducción, decidió cerrar sus ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, sintió un cumulo de emociones que recorrieron su cuerpo, no entendía que le estaba sucediendo con esa joven, acortó la distancia entre ambos, queriendo atrapar sus labios cuando de pronto escuchó una risa burlona.

- Vaya que decepción, parece que el gran seductor es muy despistado.- Dijo Makoto en un tono bastante irónico, seguido de una risa burlona.

Andrew al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que Makoto ya no estaba frente a él, sino a un lado suyo, pues sin que Andrew se diera cuenta, Makoto había aprovechado el momento en que él había cerrado sus ojos para hacerse a un lado y dejando a Andrew con las ganas de probar sus labios.

Andrew sonrió de lado, parecía que había subestimado a Makoto, pues ni siquiera había notado el momento en que ella se había movido.

- sabes una de las reglas mas importantes de un seductor es el autocontrol, tú diste por hecho que ya había caído ante tus encantos, es increíble lo que tipos como tú dan por hecho sólo con la acción de una chica.

Andrew río, una risa que hacia notar que lo que Makoto le había dicho le causaba gracia.

- ¿Así que me consideras encantador princesa?- Le preguntó con voz seductora.

Makoto se sonrojó al escuchar a Andrew, odiaba sonrojarse y mas si se trataba de un tipo tan mujeriego como él… ¿Por qué tenia que provocarle aquel calor en las mejillas y aquel escozor en el cuerpo?

- ¡yo no dije eso! -Exclamó Makoto

- si lo hiciste princesa, dijiste que di por hecho que habías caído en mis encantos, ósea me consideras encantador. - Terminó por decir Andrew con una sonrisa triunfadora

Makoto frunció el seño al escuchar la arrogancia con la que Andrew hablaba, le molestaba de sobremanera que hablara con seguridad y autosuficiencia, como si controlara el mundo. Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la sala, dejando sólo a Andrew.

_2 horas mas tarde…._

- Chicas ya llegó la pizza que pedimos. - Dijo la pelirroja, mientras entraba al cuarto en el cual se encontraban todas sentadas en el piso, hablando de todo y de nada a la vez.

- ¡Por fin!. - Dijo Usagy.- Muero de hambre.- Todas agarraron una rebanada de pizza, luego de haberse terminado una de las cajas con pizza dejando la segunda a la mitad, Mina se dispuso a hablar.

- Oye Unazuki, ¿ y él bomboncito?

- No lo se, supongo que está en su cuarto viendo televisión.

- ¿Crees que quiera una rebanada de pizza? Lo iré a buscar.- Dijo Mina saliendo del cuarto con un plano donde llevaba tres rebanadas.

Unazuki que había intentado detenerla salió detrás de ella, sabia que Mina estaba interesada en Andrew a pesar de que ella ya le había hablado de la forma en que él trataba a las mujeres y no quería que él al notar la atracción que Mina sentía hacia él se aprovechara de eso para seducirla.

- No entiendo porque Mina esta tan embobada con ese patán.- Dijo Makoto.

- ¡Porfavor Makoto esta guapísimo!- Exclamó Usagy.

- ¿tu crees? A mi no me lo parece.- Respondió Makoto con un poco de indiferencia, aunque realmente si le parecía muy atractivo, pero no estaba dispuesta a caer como todas las chicas.

- Si Andrew, claro que la guardamos especialmente para ti.- decía la chica de largo cabello rubio, dedicándole una sonrisa sensual y coqueta a Andrew.

- Gracias rubiecita.- Respondió Andrew tomando el plato.- ¿y que estaban haciendo?

- pues nada hablando cosas de chicas, tú sabes.- Le contestó Mina quien jugueteaba con su cabello tratando de parecerle sexy, mas el momento se vio interrumpido por Unazuky que llegó a la habitación de Andrew.

- Mina regresemos con las chicas, vamos sube a mi cuarto.

- Claro Unazuki.- Dijo Mina, quien después clavó sus ojos en los de Andrew.- nos vemos luego bombón.- Se despidió lanzándole un beso en el aire.

- Buenas noches chicas, no se desvelen que mañana tienen clases.- dijo Andrew, sintiéndose orgulloso al ver lo que provocaba en Mina, un efecto que provocaba en toda mujer que lo conocía y que estaba dispuesto en provocar también en Makoto.

**Flash Back **

- sabes una de las reglas mas importantes de un seductor es el autocontrol, tu diste por hecho que ya había caído ante tus encantos, es increíble lo que tipos como tú dan por hecho sólo con la acción de una chica.

**Fin del Flash back **

Andrew pensó que Makoto era muy inteligente y madura para su edad, pues había sabido resistirse ante sus encantos cuando ni siquiera en su vida él había conocido a mujer alguna que se le resistiera, haciendo caer incluso a mujeres de su edad e incluso mayores que él.

Escuchó de pronto el sonido de su teléfono celular que interrumpió sus pensamientos y al tomarlo se dio cuenta de que era Hotaru quien le hablaba, mas decidió contestarle fingiendo que no sabia quien era.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola Andrew.-Se escucho la voz tímida de una mujer

- ¿Con quien hablo?

-Soy Hotaru, ¿no reconociste mi voz?

-Pedona Hotaru.- Sonrió Andrew.- Es sólo que no tenia registrado tú numero de teléfono.

- Bueno, eso no importa, ¿quería saber si podríamos vernos ahorita?, es que me gustaría hablar contigo.

Andrew no se hizo de rogar, sabia lo que Hotaru quería y él deseaba una noche de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado, así que después de terminar la llamada se vistió con su chamarra de cuero en color negra y salió de su cuarto y después de la mansión.

- Vaya, parece que mi hermanito salió a revolcarse con quien sabe quien. -Dijo Unazuki quien veía por su ventana como su hermano salía de la casa.

- ¿Porque lo dices Unazuki? Puede que haya salido a ver a un amigo.-dijo Serena.

Makoto sintió una punzada de rabia al imaginarse que iría al encuentro de alguna chica que había seducido con sus encantos, con la cual le daría rienda suelta a la pasión y se sintió molesta consigo misma al darse cuenta de que lo que él hacia o dejaba de hacer parecía tener relevancia en su vida.

- ¡Porfavor! Los tipos como él no salen a estas horas a verse con un amigo, seguramente Unazuki tiene razón.- Dijo Makoto.

- Se fue en su motocicleta, así que es un hecho que va a revolcarse con una chica.- Dijo Unazuky

- ¿Que tiene que ver su motocicleta con que se vaya a revolcar con alguien?

- Nada Mina, simplemente muere por llegar rápido a su destino, bueno chicas creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir ya casi es media noche y mañana tenemos que ir al colegio muy temprano.- dijo Unazuki.

Las chicas se prepararon para dormir, cada una se puso su ropa de dormir y se acostaron Mina con Unazuki en la misma cama, las gemelas en una cama inflable, y Makoto en un sofá-cama el cual era muy cómodo.

**1 hora mas tarde…**

El teléfono no paraba de vibrar desde hacia media hora, Diamante había estado insistiendo en hablar con Makoto la cual se había negado a contestar, pero estaba segura que si no contestaba seguiría llamando toda la madrugada, así que se colocó sus pantuflas, y salió de la recamara para no despertar a sus amigas que ya estaban dormidas y se dirigió hacia la planta baja de la casa hasta llegar a la cocina.

- ¿Que demonios quieres Diamante? ¿Acaso no te quedó claro que no quiero volverte a ver?

- Makoto mi amor ¡perdóname porfavor! No se que me sucedió, tú sabes que no soy así.

- No soy tu amor, terminamos ¿lo recuerdas? ya supéralo, precisamente porque se como eres es que no quiero saber nada de ti, así que déjame en paz. -Terminó de decir Makoto cortando la llamada, mas cuando estaba a punto de regresar a la planta alta para dirigirse a la habitación de Unazuky escuchó un ruido que la hizo sobresaltarse y después una voz masculina que ya conocía, la voz de Andrew.

- ¿que haces en lo oscuro princesa? ¿Con quien hablabas a estas horas?

Las luces se encendieron y entonces Makoto volteó, dándose cuenta de que Andrew acababa de llegar.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa.- contestó Makoto.

- Porque me interesa es que te pregunto princesa.- respondió Andrew con un tono de voz dulce, acercándose a ella y llevando una de sus manos a una de sus mejillas, pero ella rápidamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás evitando su contacto.

- pues no tengo porque darte explicaciones Anthony.- Respondió Makoto.- Es como si yo te preguntará con quien acabas de revolcarte.

- ¿celos o reclamos princesa? - Pregunto Andrew con una sonrisa triunfadora.- Pues te diré, fue con una amiga de mi trabajo, que estaba deseosa de estar conmigo, ahora dime tú, ¿con quien hablabas?

- Eres un cínico, como puedes hablar de esa forma de una mujer.

- Tu me lo preguntaste princesa, simplemente te dije lo que querías saber, ahora dime tú con quien hablabas.- El recorrió con la vista el cuerpo de Makoto, la chica vestía unos diminutos shorts de color verde y una blusa de tirantes blanca a través de la cual él pudo notar sus pezones endurecidos.

Makoto río lo cual le sorprendió a Andrew, cruzó sus brazos en un intento por cubrir sus pechos pues había notado la mirada de lujuria que tenia Andrew al verla.

- Ahora resulta que tengo que darte explicaciones de quien me habla.

Andrew la jaló hacia el agarrándola por la cintura mientras que con la otra mano le tomo la barbilla depositando en sus labios un beso que poco a poco fue mas intenso devorándole la boca como si no hubiese mañana, poco a poco las cosas se fueron subiendo un poco de nivel, era como si ella no pudiera separarse de él, ansiosa por beber de su boca, por aspirar su aliento, ahogando sus gemidos al sentir las manos de él descendiendo por su espalda hasta llegar a sus muslos, mas entonces por un momento que recobró la razón empujó a Andrew separándolo abruptamente de ella para luego plantarle un puñetazo en el rostro.

- ¡Que te pasa Alexander!, ¡como te atreves! ¿No entiendes que no me interesas en lo mas mínimo?

- No mientas princesa. – contesto Andre quien a pesar de tener la mejilla enrojecida no se inmutó ante su golpe, como si no le hubiera hecho ni cosquillas, esbozando una sonrisa. – pude sentir que correspondías a mi beso, lo deseabas tanto como yo.

- Por favor Anthony, bájate de esa nube y deja de ser tan engreído, nunca me fijaría en un tipo como tú. -Dijo Makoto dejando a Andrew desconcertado por sus palabras.

Makoto subió rápidamente a la planta alta, corriendo a la habitación donde al llegar se metió bajo las sabanas y se dispuso a dormir.

-Estúpido Andrew, ¿que se ah creído al besarme a la fuerza?- Pensó Makoto mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus labios.- Pero que bien besa, ¿que estas pensando Makoto Kino?, el sueño te está afectando. – Makoto se dio la vuelta y luego de unos minutos se quedo profundamente dormida.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Dentro de la mansión Hansford las chicas se encontraban desayunando el típico desayuno americano que siempre se servía en casa de ellos, hotcakes con huevo, tocino y por supuesto la infaltable mermelada de fresa y mantequilla, las cinco conversando sobre trivialidades, todas a excepción de Makoto que parecia sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de Andrew la hizo sobresaltarse al escucharla esa mañana.

- ¡Buenos días chicas! - Dijo Andrew entrando al comedor, escuchando como las chicas le daban los buenos días, todas a excepción de Makoto quien al final tuvo que cumplir con las reglas de etiqueta propias de una señorita de buena educación.

- Buenos días.- dijo Makoto aun con la mirada en su desayuno.

- ¿Durmieron bien?

- ¿Claro que si bomboncito!- Exclamó Mina.

- Eso me da gusto Mina.- Respondió Andrew, quien después clavó su mirada en Makoto, disfrutando al darse cuenta del efecto que provocaba en ella.- ¿y tú Makoto, pudiste dormir luego de tu llamada?

Makoto al escuchar a Andrew sintió rabia, sabia lo que pretendía con ese comentario era saber sobre su relación con Diamante o con cualquier otro hombre que pudiera acaparar la atención que ella no le quería dar a él.

- Sí, dormí excelentemente.

- ¡No me digas que Diamante se atrevió a hablarte Makoto! – Exclamó Unazuki

- Sí Unazuki, pero luego hablamos de eso chicas ¿Sí? – Dijo Makoto dándole a entender que la presencia de Andrew le era incomoda para hablar de ese suceso.

- Esta bien Mako, sólo espero que no lo hallas perdonado.

Makoto ignoró el comentario, poniendo en duda el si lo había perdonado o no.

Andrew notó como Makoto fruncía el ceño, como si se sintiera incomodada ante su presencia, de cierto era que Makoto había sido muy inteligente como para evadir las preguntas de sus amigas frente a él pero al menos ya sabia que el nombre de aquel que podría robarle la atención de su princesa era Diamante.

Luego de desayunar Makoto y Unazuki se subieron al automóvil de Andrew, ya que él las iría a dejar al internado, ya que Unazuky había pedido a Mina que se fuera en el auto de las Tsukino, cuyo chofer había pasado a recoger a las gemelas para llevarlas al colegio, pues lo ultimo que quería Unazuky era escuchar los coqueteos de Mina para con su hermano.

Durante todo el camino Makoto fue callada, mientras escuchaba como Unazuki hablaba con Andrew acerca de su cumpleaños que se acercaba.

–Sí hermano estoy reconsiderando lo del crucero, creo que prefiero una fiesta con muchos invitados.

- Pues piénsalo bien Unazuki, así le digo a mis papas.

- Por cierto ¿aun no han dicho cuando regresan?

- Parece que dentro de 15 días, tienes suerte que hallan alargado sus vacaciones, si no se hubiesen dado cuenta de tu suspensión ¿Cuándo terminas los exámenes?

- El miércoles hermano, así que supongo que ese día tendrás que ir por mí al colegio

- Sí Unazuki, estaré en tu colegio el miércoles.- Respondió Andrew mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor a Makoto, quien al percatarse le devolvió la mirada la cual demostraba indiferencia ante el comentario de Andrew.

- Mako hoy regresas de interna al colegio, ¿ verdad?

- Asi es Unazuki, mi tia salió de viaje el sabado, asi que regreso a la carcel.

- Asi que mi princesa tambien es interna en su colegio, eso me dificultara mas las cosas, solo tendre los fines de semana para hacerla caer, pero no creo q me lleve mas de 2 fines de semana para llevarmela a la cama.- Penso Andrew al escuchar la conversación que Makoto y su hermana tenian.

Andrew se estacionó en la gasolinera porque necesitaba llenar el tanque de su vehículo, momento que aprovechó Makoto para manifestar de alguna manera lo desagradable que le parecía Andrew.

- Unazuki, es increíble la irresponsabilidad de tu hermano.

- ¿Porque lo dices Makoto?

- tiene 15 minutos desde que llegamos, se nos esta haciendo tarde y encima tiene mas de 10 minutos hablando por su celular sabiendo que es prohibido usar celulares en esta zona, no creo que no vea el gran rotulo que tenemos enfrente en donde lo dice claramente.

- Tienes razón Makoto.- Río Unazuky.- Aunque creo que estas exagerando un poco.

- Ya te dije Darien, ayer la bese así que si quieres puedes retirarte antes de que pierdas la apuesta.

- Claro que no Andrew, tú mismo me dijiste que la chiquilla te dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.- Respondió Darien dejando salir una risa burlona. – ¿No será que estas dudando de que caiga?

- Por supuesto que no Darien, tú mejor que nadie sabe que ninguna mujer se me ha negado nunca, y la pequeña no será la excepción

- Si tú lo dices amigo.

- Andrew, ¿quieres apurarte?, ya se nos hizo tarde para llegar al internado.- Gritó Unazuki desde la ventanilla de automóvil.

- Luego hablamos Darien, voy de camino al internado a dejarla a ella y a Mako.

- ¿Acaso estas con ellas en el automóvil?

- No seas tonto Darien, crees que te estaría contando todo esto si estuviera dentro del automóvil, pase a llenar el tanque de mi auto y fue que tu me hablaste, pero ya es tarde te veo luego adiós.

Andrew guardó su celular y se subió a su automóvil dirigiéndose al internado, no tardo mas de 10 minutos para llegar al colegio de su hermana, se estaciono y le abrió la puerta a su hermana, luego quiso abrirle la puerta a Makoto, pero esta al ver la intención que tenia espero el momento justo para abrir ella la puerta y golpearlo, claro un golpe no muy fuerte.

- Lo siento Alexander, no me di cuenta que venias.- Sonrió Makoto.

- No te preocupes Princesa y mi nombre es Andrew ya te lo dije.

- ¡Sí, sí como sea! Respondió Makoto en un tono de indiferencia

Andrew se disponía a decirle algo a Makoto cuando su hermana le habló.- Entonces no se te vaya a olvidar que tienes que venir por mi el miércoles.

- No ya te dije que no Unazuki, aquí estaré el miércoles

- Vamos Mako entremos.

- Sí Unazuki sólo espérame que termine de bajar mi maleta.

Unazuki se despidió de su hermano y al ver entrar a una de sus compañeras entró corriendo al internado olvidando que tenia que esperar a Makoto.

Makoto terminó de bajar sus cosas y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de el internado cuando sintió que alguien la jalo del brazo.

- Espero con ansias el miércoles princesa, espero poder verte.

- Y yo espero no verte Albert.- Dijo Makoto con una sonrisa un tanto hipócrita.

- Princesa ya veras que dentro de poco estarás muriendo por poder verme aunque sea unos minutos

-Makoto frunció el seño y entro al colegio y él se quedó ahí de pie, abordando su auto hasta que la perdió de vista. Sin duda le gustaba, Makoto Kino le gustaba mucho y era una presa a la que él no iba a perder, sino que por él contrario, la saborearía lentamente.

- Hola Andrew te estaba esperando

- Hola Hotaru ¿como amaneciste?

- Después de lo que paso anoche magníficamente bien.- Respondió Hotaru con una sonrisa, acercándose a Andrew para besarlo en los labios, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él la separó de su lado.

- Hotaru no hagas eso, ya te dije que entre nosotros no hay nada, no veo porque la razón de dar estas demostraciones de afecto que no existen.

-Hotaru palideció al escuchar esas palabras, sabia que Andrew siempre le había hablando con la verdad y es por esa razón que ella accedió a tener sexo ocasional con el, si el estaba siendo honesto con ella es porque algo de afecto le tenia y ella se encargaría de convertir ese sentimiento en amor o eso pensaba.

- Lo siento Andrew se que siempre has sido honesto conmigo, pero no te enojes porfavor.

- No te preocupes Hotaru, dime ¿como sigue el señor Fujitaka?

- Pues sigue en el mismo estado, aun no sale del coma.

- ¿No han venido familiares a verlo?

- pues el jueves vinieron, dejaron sus datos para que les avisaran por cualquier situación que se presentara.

- Claro no habían tenido tiempo de venir a verlo desde que lo trasladaron de suiza.

- Así es, pero todos los días han estado hablando para ver cual es el estado, debe ser muy duro llamar todos los días y recibir el mismo diagnostico, un coma del cual no se sabe cuando despertara.

- Sí para su esposa debe ser muy duro.

- Según dijeron las enfermeras la que llama es su hija, parece que tiene 16 años.

- Vaya es una carga muy pesada para una niña de 16 años estar pendiente de su padre, es de admirar mira que hablar todos los días y preguntar por el estado de su padre y escuchar lo mismo.- Dijo él.- ¿Ya hablo el día de hoy?

- No, creo que aun no ha hablado.

- Entonces cuando hable dile que es necesario la presencia del encargado del señor Fujitaka, y prográmale una cita para el día que te digan.

- Como tú digas Andrew.

Los días habían pasado y con ellos los exámenes.

– Por fin amigas estamos libres.- Dijo Serena.

- ¡Si, al fin! -Dijo Mina

- Que suerte tienes Unazuki hoy te vas para tu casa y no regresaras hasta el miércoles de la próxima semana a esta cárcel.- Dijo Usagy

- Así es Usagy, la verdad que mas que un castigo es un premio lo que madre Yennin me dio.- Rio la joven

- ¿Makoto que tanto piensas?

- ¿Qué? … ¿Qué decías Mina?- Makoto hasta el momento había permanecido callada desde hace unos días se le veía muy apagada.

- ¿No estas contenta porque ya terminaron los exámenes?

- Por supuesto Mina, al fin podre dormir tranquila.

- Entonces hay que celebrar, ¡esta misma noche nos escapamos del internado!

**Notas Finales:**

**Bueno aqui esta el 3 capitulo espero les guste...**

**Gaby (Mademoisellerousseau): gracias por todo tu apoyo, por tus consejos, tus correcciones, por editar la historia, en fin gracias por todo te quiero amiga **

**bye.**

**Atte:**

**Lucely.**


	4. Chapter 4 Noche para seducir

- Por supuesto Mina, al fin podre dormir tranquila.

- Entonces hay que celebrar, ¡esta misma noche nos escapamos del internado!

**4º capitulo. NOCHE PARA SEDUCIR**

Dentro de un cuarto amplio, con un sillón grande de esos que se convierten en cama, un estante lleno de diversos libros de medicina, frente a su escritorio se encontraba Andrew muy pensativo.

- Ya casi son las 2:00 de la tarde, creo que me iré a recoger a Unazuki.- él joven fue sacado de sus pensamiento al escuchar que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

Un joven alto de cabello negro como el ébano y ojos azules entro al consultorio del rubio.- Andrew vine a preguntarte si quieres ir a algún bar o centro nocturno, ya terminó mi turno y se de un lugar al que llegan chicas que están mas que buenas.- terminó de decir el chico

- Ahorita no puedo Darien, tengo que ir por mi hermana al internado.

- ¿Que? Pero… ¿que no sale hasta el viernes?- preguntó Darien un poco confundido

- Si pero la suspendieron una semana por faltarle el respeto a la madre superiora de su colegio.

- Ya me imagino lo que tu hermana le debe de haber dicho, Unazuki siempre ha sido todo un caso, no me extraña la verdad que en el primer periodo que ha pasado en ese colegio ya la hallan suspendido.- Exclamó el chico de cabello negro entre risas.

- No te rías Darien, como tú dices es su primer periodo y ya la suspendieron, sólo espero que no siga con ese comportamiento si no quiere cambiar de colegio, estoy seguro que la mandarían al extranjero si la llegaran a expulsar de ese internado.

- Si, tienes razón Andrew, entonces… hoy no saldremos ¿verdad?

- Claro que si pero mas tarde. Solo iré a recogerla, la dejo en casa y luego nos encontramos, ¿te parece?

- Oye, ¿porque no le dices al chofer que vaya por tu hermana? así nos ahorramos tantas vueltas.

- Le dije que yo iría por ella no puedo quedarle mal.- Respondió Andrew

- ¿Quedarle mal? Solo se trata de irla a traer al colegio y dejarla en su casa, no es que le hallas prometido algo grande o importante.

-Andrew no contesto, solo desvió su mirada hacia la ventana para luego ver la hora en el reloj que tenia en la pared de su consultorio. Darien lo vio sospechosamente, había notado su constante control por la hora, fue cuando se dio cuenta que el interés de su amigo por ir al colegio Private Girls T.A. no era únicamente el de ir a recoger a su hermana.- ¡Ahh! Es cierto, la chiquilla también estudia en ese colegio... Veo que estas muy interesado en ella, mas que en las otras mujeres con las cuales, te recuerdo aun están las apuestas.

La conclusión de Darien, lo había puesto nervioso, su amigo tenia razón quería ver a su princesa, pero el interés que sentía por ella no era tan exagerado como su amigo estaba diciendo, o eso pensaba

Andrew sonrió de lado, luego vio a su amigo y le dijo.- Porfavor Darien, claro que no es así, es cierto que ahí estudia Makoto pero lo único que quiero es ganar terreno para poder llevármela a la cama, no sabes el cuerpo que tiene, realmente muero por verla desnuda.

- Ya decía yo que mi amigo no cambiaria por nadie, sabes me ha entrado curiosidad por conocer a esa chiquilla, así que iré contigo al colegio y si me gusta creo que modificaremos la apuesta.

Andrew se puso serio al escuchar a Darien, sabía a lo que se refería con modificar la apuesta, pero… eso era algo que a menudo hacían.

Darien se dio cuenta de lo serio que se había puesto Andrew al escuchar su propuesta, lo cual se le hizo extraño.- Andrew pero si esa chiquilla te interese, solo tienes que decirlo.- terminó de decir Darien sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¿De que hablas Darien? Claro que no, es solo una chiquilla, una mas, si te llega a gustar y tú quieres puedes hacer tu lucha con ella, aunque te diré que ya voy avanzado con ella, eh trabajado muy bien ese terreno.

- Ya que lo dices, eso hace que mi interés por seducirla aumente y eso que aun no la conozco pero confiare en tu buen gusto por las mujeres, después de todo has aprendido de el maestro.- dijo Darien guiñando un ojo.- así que de una vez te digo que la apuesta ah cambiado, quien se lleve primero a esa chiquilla a la cama gana, así que ella si formara parte de la libreta roja.

- Andrew escuchó a su amigo, aunque por alguna razón no le convencía mucho la idea acepto cambiar la apuesta.- Esta bien Darien, pero vas a perder, ya te lo digo, así que apuntala en la libreta roja y de una vez anota el avance que tuve con ella este lunes en la madrugada.

- Si, si como digas.- de todas formas seguro al conocerme no tardara en caer conmigo.

Andrew se quito su bata recogió sus cosas y salió con su amigo hacia el colegio de su hermana.

- Ese mi hermano, le dije que a vinera por mi temprano y el muy irresponsable no aparece

- Vamos, a la cafeteria a esperarlo.- Dijo Mina con una sonrisa en su rostro. Desde que se había enterado que el hermano de Unazuki llegaría a recogerla había insistido en esperarlo con ella. Rogándoles a las demás chicas que fueran con ellas, a lo que las gemelas habían aceptado, pero Makoto se había negado.

- Esta bien Mina, vamos chicas que me busque cuando llegue ya me aburrí de estar sentada en esta banca.

Las 4 chicas se dirigieron a la cafetería que estaba dentro del colegio, donde las alumnas acostumbraban sentarse a la hora de comer, o simplemente en sus tiempos libres.

-¿Me esperas en el auto Darien? Preguntó el rubio

- ¡Pff! Sabes que vine para conocer a la nueva visitante de mi cama, es obvio que entrare contigo.- Respondió Darien abriendo la puerta del auto de Andrew.

- Andrew le dirigió una mirada fría a Darien, el cual no se percato, le molestaba el interés de su amigo por su princesa. – Entonces entremos.- respondió Andrew y luego se bajaron, dirigiéndose a las instalaciones.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron al escritorio de la recepcionista, era una chica de cabello corto, rubio.

- Disculpe, vengo por la señorita Unazuki Handsford

- ¡Ah si la chica suspendida!.- respondió la mujer.

- Darien rio por la forma tan despectiva en la que la mujer se había referido a la pequeña hermana de Andrew, sabia que Unazuki era el punto débil de su amigo.

- Exactamente, ¿que espera entonces para llamarla?.- Exclamo Andrew al escuchar a la mujer expresarse de esa manera tan poco educada hacia su hermana.

- La mujer se levanto, un poco sorprendida por la manera en que le había hablado ese hombre, y al ver al apuesto rubio, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- discúlpeme, la señorita se encuentra en el pasillo, si quiere puede entrar por ella.

- Esta bien, gracias.- Respondió Andrew

- Adiós preciosa dijo Darien regalándole una sonrisa que derritió a la chica

- No puedo creer que esa vieja me obligue a llevarle siempre el café, ni que fuera su esclava, tiene sus manos y sus pies para ir por ella misma, ojala se le halla caído y se halla quemado. Mejor me hubiese ido con mis amigas, pero el solo pensar que tendría que ver al pesado de el hermano de Unazuki me revuelve el estomago.

- Vaya parece que mi princesa se esta volviendo loca, mira que hablar sola es de preocuparse. Ahora por otro lado ¿Mariposas en el estomago? Veo que estas mas enamorada de mi de lo que pensé.- escucho Makoto una voz conocida.

- Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el rubio de ojos azul cielo.- Vaya suerte que tengo, mejor dicho mala suerte yo que no acompañe a Unazuki a esperarte porque no tenia ganas de ver a un patán oxigenado como tú.

Darien se rio al escuchar la forma en la que la chica le hablaba a Andrew, para luego acercarse a la joven y así poder presentarse.

- Mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Darien Shields.- dijo el joven dándole una beso en la mano a la joven haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

- Mucho gusto señor Shields, mi nombre es Makoto Kino.

- Disculpa a mi amigo es un poco confianzudo con las chicas.

- Si ya me di cuenta, pero me sorprende que usted pueda ser amigo de un patán como él.

- Ya sabes lo que dicen, uno no elige a sus amigos, el destino los pone en tu camino.

- Si aunque también dicen que "Los amigos son la familia que uno elige"

- tienes mucha razón Makoto.- dijo el joven con una sonrisa y una mirada muy tierna que solo el sabia hacer.

Makoto le sonrió, parecía que ese chico era muy distinto al pesado de Andrew Handsford.

Andrew que había permanecido callado, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada. - Como puede sonreírle de esa forma a el, si lo acaba de conocer y este Darien no pierde su tiempo, ah empezado su juego de seducción con "MI PRINCESA".- pensó Andrew.

Andrew fingió toser, para tener la atención hacia el.- Bueno princesa, oxigenado y todo te hago sentir mariposas en tu estomago. – Dijo Andrew con una voz seductora.

- Makoto sonrió y le dijo.- creo que escuchaste mal Anthony o quizá el peróxido que usas en tu cabello te ah afectado, dije que me revuelves el …

- Makoto no pudo terminar la frase porque Andrew la callo de un beso, luego se separo y le dijo "llámame como quieras pero se que estas loquita por mi"

Makoto que había quedado desconcertada por el inesperado beso que le había dado el rubio se llevo la mano a la boca y se limpió.

-Eres un imbécil Andrés déjame en paz.

- Vaya ¿Andrés? Ya casi llegas princesa, es Andrew.

-Makoto le dirigió una mirada llena de furia, luego se dirigió hacia Darien

-fue un placer conocerlo Señor Shields, espero verlo pronto.- dijo Makoto con una voz un poco provocativa, que no paso desapercivida para ninguno de los dos jovenes.

- Claro Makoto, nos estaremos viendo.- Respondió Darien con una sonrisa encantadora.

Makoto se dio la media vuelta y se alejo de ellos.

- Ya veo que si has avanzado con ella, ni siquiera recuerda tu nombre.- Dijo Darien con un tono de burla.

- No perdiste el tiempo Darien.- respondió Andrew

- Te dije que la apuesta ya la había aceptado y ahora que la veo no me arrepiento, de verdad que esta buenísima, aunque un poco alta para mi gusto.

- Vamos a buscar a mi hermana.

- Vaya hasta que te dignas en aparecer hermano.

- Perdóname Unazuki se me hizo tarde.

- Como sea, vámonos ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- dijo la pelirroja mirando a sus amigas pícaramente.

- Vaya bomboncito, no saludas

- Discúlpame Mina, ¿como estas?

- ¡Ahora que por fin te veo muy bien!.- Respondió la rubia

- Vaya que es directa esta niña, lastima que no sea ella la que me interesa, todo seria mas fácil.- pensó Andrew.- el es Darien un amigo

Darien saludo a cada una de las chicas luego se despidieron y se dirigieron al carro de Andrew.

- Hermano, ¿me puedes prestar el auto hoy?.- Preguntó Unazuki con una voz que utilizaba cuando quería convencer a su hermano.

- No.- Respondió Andrew

- ¿¡pero porque!.- Preguntó Unazuki

- hoy saldré con Darien así que lo voy a usar, además ¿a donde vas a ir y con quien? Tus amigas están en clases.

- Iré a bailar con otras amigas.- Respondió Unazuki.

- Vamos Andrew préstale el carro.- dijo Darien

- Préstaselo tu mejor.- dijo Andrew

- Ok toma Unazuki aquí están las llaves de mi carro, esta en mi casa así que puedes ir por el.- termino diciendo Darien

- Gracias Darien eres el mejor, eres como el hermano que nunca tuve, ah es cierto se me había olvidado el adoptado, lo siento Andrew, se me olvido que no sabias tu cruda realidad.

- Andrew solo la miro por el espejo retrovisor, Unazuki siempre hacia comentarios como que era adoptado o que era hijo de el lechero o cosas como esas ya que no se parecía mucho a sus padres, bueno era muy alto igual que su padre, pero ninguno de sus padres era rubio ni ojos azules, pero su abuela siempre le había dicho que le recordaba mucho a su esposo que había muerto cuando Andrew tenia solo un año, que tenia sus mirada, el mismo color de ojos, el mismo color de cabello, y su piel era igual de blanca, prácticamente era el vivo retrato de su difunto abuelo.

- La conscientes demasiado Darien.-exclamo Andrew.

- Ya sabes que ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve.- término de decir Darien.

**5 minutos después…**

- Entonces saldré hoy por la noche y como tú también saldrás supongo que no vendrás a dormir.- Dijo Unazuki

- Si es lo mas probable así que ten cuidado y no regreses muy tarde!

La joven entro a su casa, subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto y comenzó a buscar la ropa que esa noche usaría.

Dentro del automóvil de Andrew, los dos jóvenes iban hablando sobre lo sucedido con Makoto.

- La verdad es que si la quiero en mi cama Andrew.- Dijo Darien

Andrew frunció el seño al escuchar esas palabras.- Es una lastima que ella me prefiere a mi, ya ves que hasta nos besamos otra vez, no tarda en caer.

- pues a mi me parecio que solo tú la besaste, ella no te correspondio, ademas pude notar como se sintio atraida por mi, me lo demostro al despedirse, y estoy seguro que tu tambn lo notaste.

- No digas estupideces.- diji Andrew un poco frustrado, ciertamente el si habia notado la voz seductora que Makoto habia utilizado al despedirse de su amigo.

Darien se quedó callado unos minutos lo cual le extraño a Andrew, ya que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba muy animado, lo contrario a el.- ¿Que sucede Darien? ¿Ya te arrepentiste?- Dijo Andrew soltando una risita

- Andrew.- dijo Darien en un tono muy serio.- ¿cuantos años tiene esa chiquilla 15, 16?

- Pues creo que 16, ya que esta en el mismo curso que Unazuki asi que me imagino deben de andar por la misma edad, y Unazuki esta por cumplir los 16.- Contestó Andrew un poco confundido por la pregunta de su amigo.

- Ya veo, esa chiquilla aun es muy pequeña.

- Andrew rio.- Vamos Darien si tú mismo me dijiste la primera vez que te hable de ella que eso a ti no te importaba.

- Claro que eso no me importa, la edad es solo un número, pero dime algo, ¿ella aun es virgen? ¿o ya ah tenido relaciones?

- Andrew se quedo sorprendido con la pregunta de su amigo, el no se había puesto a pensar en eso. – La verdad es que no lo se.- contesto Andrew

- Para una mujer su primera experiencia es muy importante, sabes que con eso yo no juego, si la chiquilla nunca ha tenido sexo es mejor dejar las cosas por la paz, ni tu, ni yo buscamos algo serio.

- Tienes razón Darien.- contestó Andrew pero por alguna razón el pensar en ser el primero en estar con Makoto le era muy interesante, con su amigo siempre se encargaban de averiguar cada detalle de la chica, ya saben para obtener información necesaria y usarla al momento de seducirla, pero si se daban cuenta que la chica aun era virgen, la dejaban tranquila, pues el siempre había pensado en su hermana y lo que muchas veces le había dicho sobre como quería que fuera su primera vez, sabia que si a ella la utilizaran solo para tener sexo se sentiría la mujer mas desdichada, y el mataría al tipo que llegara aprovecharse de ella, por esa razón siempre había tenido esa única regla ¡VIRGENES NO!

- Bueno entonces averigua bien como están las cosas con tu niñita, y si ya tiene experiencia pues seguimos con la apuesta, después de todo ahora que la vi realmente esta muy buena, veo porque te trae loco.

-¡Ja! No se de lo que hablas.- Respondió Andrew.- si la que esta loquita por mi es ella, ¿acaso no viste como me vio? Si se derrite por mí.- Los dos chicos rieron y se alejaron de la mansión rumbo a lo que prometía ser una noche llena de alcohol, chicas y por supuesto sexo.

**Horas mas tarde…**

- Un auto negro con vidrios polarizados, se paseaba a las afueras del colegio Private Girls T.A. ya eran las 9:00 de la noche era raro que un auto estuviera paseándose en esa zona, el carro se detuvo en el muro trasero de el colegio, bajaron la ventanilla de el lado de el conductor no se podía distinguir quien era la persona que se encontraba dentro de el auto, luego cerro nuevamente la ventanilla y se dispuso a continuar su camino.

- Mina date prisa…

- Ya voy solo estoy observando la zona.- dijo Mina entrecerrando los ojos y mirando sospechosamente hacia todos los lados.

- Chicas yo creo que mejor me voy a regresar.

- ¿Que? Exclamaron las chicas al unisonó.

- ¡Ssssh! No hagan ruido que nos van a descubrir.- dijo Makoto

- No inventes Makoto, o vamos todas o no va ninguna.

- Pues no va ninguna, porque me reusó a seguir con esta locura.

- Porfavor Makoto vamos, necesito que lo hagamos.

- ¡Si Mako!, Usagy y yo tenemos que hablar con ustedes.

- Si no es porque veo que para ustedes es muy importante esto, ahorita mismo me regresaba.

- Vamos chicas no hay nadie.- Las 4 alumnas vestidas con sus uniformes de colegialas, atravesaron un pasillo oscuro tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, vamos ya solo nos falta cruzar la puerta y llegaremos al patio central.

Las chicas estaban apunto de llegar al patio central cuando escucharon.- ¿¡Adonde creen que van señoritas!

- ¿Darien como se llama el lugar al que iremos?

**- **GAS PANIC CLUB 99 ahí van muchas chicas queriendo conocer extranjeros así que con tu apariencia bien lograremos algo.

- El chico rio y acelero dirigiéndose a la dirección que su amigo le estaba diciendo, pensado que esta seria una noche excelente para seducir.

- ¿Nosotras? A ningún lado.- dijeron las chicas sin atreverse a volver a ver.

Una risa escandalosa se escucho.- Vaya parece que se piensan escapar y me tendrán que llevar si no quieren que las acuse. Dijo la chica de cabello ondulado.

- ¡Ja! Solo eso me faltaba tener que llevarte.- Dijo Makoto al darse cuenta quien las habia descubierto.

- Esta bien Esmeralda, pero deja de reírte como bruja que despertaras a las monjitas de el lugar.

Las chicas corrieron hacia el patio central, acercándose al muro trasero del colegio.- había olvidado lo alto que esta este muro.- dijo Serena.

- que suerte tienen de que yo venga con ustedes se donde guarda la escalera el conserje así que vamos por ella.- TerminÓ de decir Esmeralda

- Aunque consigamos la escalera, ya se fijaron hay una malla con electricidad.-

- Eso no es problema, en realidad no tiene energía

- ¿Porque tengo la impresión de que ya has hecho esto antes Esmeralda? – Preguntó Mina. Mientras cargaban la escalera y la ponían en la posición correcta.

- Porque ya lo he hecho antes.- Respondió la chica.

- Ya cállense siguen ustedes suban, dijo Makoto que ya estaba en lo alto de el muro apunto de saltar.

- Las chicas subieron rápido por la escalera, saltaron y justo el auto negro que minutos antes había estado paseándose se estaciono frente a ellas, las chicas se asustaron, pues por lo polarizado de los vidrios no podían distinguir quien se encontraba dentro de el, la puerta de el conductor se abrió, las chicas retrocedieron y escucharon una risa.- deberían ver sus caras, parece que estuviesen apunto de ser secuestradas.- Dijo una pelirroja entre risas

- eres una tonta Unazuki como se te ocurre asustarnos de esa forma, pensé que vendrías en el carro de el bomboncito. – Exclamó Mina también entre risas.

- Es cierto, además porque vienes vestida como una de los Ángeles de Charlie, pareces una agente secreto vestida de esa forma.

- Si lo se ahora estaba viendo esa pelicula, y se me hizo buena idea venir así por si alguien me llega a ver no me reconoce tan fácil, la chica vio a sus amigas y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Esmeralda.- Así que tu también vienes, que bien! será mas divertida la noche, bien súbanse y vámonos pasaremos a mi casa nos cambiaremos y luego nos iremos.

**1 hora mas tarde…**

Las chicas estaban listas para irse a bailar.

- Makoto te ves bien, ya vámonos. Decía la rubia.

- ¿No les parece que es muy corta?

- Es la falda mas larga que tengo Mako, a mí me queda casi a la rodilla.- Dijo Unazuki

- Soy mucho mas alta que tu, y aunque es la mas largo a mi aun me queda muy corto.- Respondió Makoto

- Hay por favor Mako te queda solo un poquito mas arriba de lo que nos quedan los vestidos a nosotras. – Exclamo Mina

- Es cierto te negaste a usar vestido, así que ya vámonos.- Termino por decir Esmeralda empujando a la chica hacia el auto.

Ya dentro de el auto Mina pregunto.- Y bien… ¿hacia donde vamos?

- Iremos al CLUB VANILLA según dicen es el mejor lugar para ligar.

- entonces CLUB VANILLA ¡ahí vamos! Esta definitivamente será ¡NUESTRA NOCHE PARA SEDUCIR!- dijo Mina muy emocionada.

Andrew y Darien bailaban muy pegados con unas chicas que acababan de conocer.

- Iré por unas bebidas, ya regreso.- decía Andrew prácticamente gritando

- ¡Si! aquí te esperamos-.- decía Darien quedándose bailando solo con las dos chicas

Andrew iba caminando entre la multitud cuando al dirigir su mirada hacia la entrada de el lugar vio a alguien que se le hizo conocida. – Esa chica es… si es mi princesa.- pensó Andrew sonriendo.- Intentó acercarse pero entre tanta gente la perdió de vista.

- ¡Darien! .- Escuchó el chico que le gritaban.- ¡Ella esta aquí!.- Dijo Andrew con una sonrisa que dejaba notar la alegría que la presencia de "ella" le causaba.

- ¿en serio? ¿Ella esta aquí?

- Si, la acabo de ver pero la perdí de vista.

- No puede ser Andrew, ¡como pudiste perderla de vista!.- Exclamaba el chico de cabello negro.

- Había demasiada gente, y cuando intente acercarme la perdí de vista.

- Pues ahora nos ponemos a buscarla…. Este por cierto… ¿de quien hablamos?.- Dijo Darien muy divertido.

- Andrew frunció el seño, su amigo solo se estaba burlando de el.

- Discúlpenme chicas, no anote bien la dirección del Club Vanilla.

- No importa Unazuki, parece que este lugar tiene buen ambiente!.- Decía Mina ya bailando.

- SI así parece decía Serena que bailaba junto con Mina.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER!.- Gritó Mina

- ¿Que sucede Mina? Exclamo Makoto asustada.

- ¿Ya vieron quien esta ahí? Dijo la chica rubia, que ya había empezado a caminar entre la multitud.

- Bomboncito, dijo Mina haciendo que este se girara.

- ¿Mina?.- Dijo Andrew que inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a las chicas que venían tras ella fijando sus ojos azul cielo en Makoto, regalándole una sonrisa a esta ultima.

- vaya vinieron todas, ¿no se supone que tendrían que estar en el colegio?

Las chicas se quedaron calladas, al escuchar la pregunta de Andrew.- Cállate hermano, eso no importa, hemos venido a pasarla bien así que no interfieras.

- No hermanita, al contrario ¿Les gustaría bailar con nosotros? Pregunto Andrew, dirigiendo su mirada ha Makoto, la cual solo desvió la mirada.

- Claro bomboncito.- Respondió Mina colgándose del brazo de Andrew.

Las chicas comenzaron a bailar juntas dejando que Mina aprovechara el momento, cosa que a Unazuki no le gusto mucho, pero era una noche para disfrutar y no para discutir.

- ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo Makoto?.- Pregunto Darien

- Makoto le sonrió al joven y acepto su propuesta.

- ¿Así que se escaparon de el colegio?

- Si Darien, nos escapamos, es la primera vez que lo hacemos.

- Bueno es la edad en la que se rebelan las jovencitas como ustedes.

- Así es.- Respondió Makoto riendo

Andrew no podía dejar de verlos, sentía su cuerpo caliente, del coraje que sentía al ver a su princesa divertirse con su mejor amigo.

- Sabes Andrew, deberías de no ser tan obvio, digo si no quieres que tu hermana se de cuenta de lo que sientes por su amiga.- escucho decir Andrew.

- ¿de que hablas Mina?.- preguntó el rubio

- de lo que sientes por Makoto.- Respondió Mina con una mirada de complicidad.- Desde que fuimos a tu casa note como la mirabas, no debes sentir celos por tu amigo, créeme conozco muy bien a mi Amiga y estoy mas que segura que el no le interesa.

- veo que eres muy observadora Mina, parece que conoces muy bien a Makoto

- Así es… entonces… ¿no me vas a preguntar?

- ¿El que?

- La pregunta del millón ¿tú le interesas a Makoto?

Andrew se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Mina.- Pues creo que eso es obvio, parece que no le intereso.

- Andrew se que te conozco desde hace poco, pero no soy tonta y como tu lo has dicho soy muy observadora, se que a las mujeres solo las usas para una noche y luego las dejas, pero los celos que sientes cuando ves a Makoto con otro me hacen pensar que sientes algo mas por ella, así que te ayudare.

Andrew no podía creer lo que esa jovencita estaba diciendo, ¿que sabia ella sobre que sentía por Makoto?, era cierto que los celos que sentía al verla a ella con otro no los sentía cuando veía a cualquiera de sus otras conquistas, muchas de ellas habían usado la táctica de los celos, pero el nunca les tomaba importancia, pero con ella… con ella no sabia lo que le pasaba.

- ¡JEE! ¡JEE! ¡JEE! ¡UUUUH¡ escucho Andrew los gritos de Mina, esos gritos que hacen las personas cuando están bailando e intentan llamar la atención acercándose a Makoto y a Darien luego se puso de espalda y comenzó a empujar a Makoto hacia atrás, haciendo que quedara justo enfrente de Andrew

- Andrew vio la intención de Makoto de alejarse pero la jalo de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo bailando con ella de una manera muy sensual ¡que te pasa Anthony!.- exclamo la chica

- Nada, solo estoy bailando

- ¿Bailar contigo? ¡No gracias!

- Pues creo que tendrás que hacerlo, ya que parece que Mina prefiere bailar con Darien.

- ¡Ja! Claro, Darien es mucho mejor que tu, entiendo a mi amiga la verdad.

Andrew no prestó atención a las palabras de Makoto, el simplemente la estaba alejando con cada movimiento de sus amigas, quedando en la parte un poco mas privada de el lugar.

Mako se percato que se habían alejado demasiado de sus amigas, empujo a Andrew y se dispuso a regresar con las demás, pero Andrew la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia el, girándose para arrinconarla a la pared.- ¡RINDETE HERMOSA! .-Fueron las únicas palabras que dijo Andrew para luego atrapar sus labios en un beso, en un beso posesivo y pasional, abriéndose paso dentro de su boca.

Makoto quería separarse de Andrew, pero sus intentos eran inútiles, el la tenia entre sus brazos, y ella poco a poco dejo de luchar contra lo que sentía, entregándose a las deliciosas sensaciones que aquel beso provocaba.

Andrew, ansioso por ir un poco mas lejos, sintiendo como ella le correspondía, enredándole los brazos alrededor del cuello, dio unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta del baño de mujeres, el cual para su suerte estaba solo y entonces abrió la puerta, entrando con Makoto dentro y cerrándolo con llave para que nadie los molestara, deslizando sus labios hacia el cuello de Makoto, besando la suavidad de su piel mientras la levantaba en vilo y sentía como ella le correspondía, rodeándolo de la cintura con sus piernas.

-¡Te deseo tanto pequeña!... ¿Sabes que estas tan buena?

Makoto dejo escapar un gemido de placer al sentir la lengua de Andrew sobre su cuello, sus dientes encajándose, al escuchar aquellas palabras de él que la hacían sentirse hermosa como pocas veces se había sentido, en pocas palabras, como una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

¿Qué si estaba mal aquello?... No lo sabia, sólo sabia que su cuerpo reclamaba porque el apagara el ardor que la recorría, porque saciara aquella ansiedad en su cuerpo y entonces él, aun llevándola en brazos caminó hasta el amplio tocador donde había un largo espejo y ahí sentó a Makoto, sacándole la blusa para dejar al desnudo la parte superior de su cuerpo para ver sus redondos senos que ansiaba devorar, cuyo pezón palpitante se notaba bajo la tela delgada del sostén.

"¡Quiero tanto probarte!" Susurró Andrew con voz lujuriosa dirigiendo su boca al inicio de los senos de ella, besándoselos, mordiéndoselos y entonces él le arrancó el sostén, atrapando uno de sus pezones rosados en la boca, haciéndole sentir un delicioso cosquilleo que la hizo gemir y temblar de placer.

Andrew se sintió orgulloso de si mismo al sentir su cuerpo vibrar a causa de sus caricias, metió una de sus manos bajo la falda de ella, acariciando su entrepierna, sintiendo como se humedecía, aspirando el olor de su fragancia mientras le devoraba ambos senos y entonces volteó a verla a los ojos, disfrutando al ver el placer y la inocencia en ella.

"No tengas miedo." Le susurró. "Voy a ser muy cuidadoso contigo." Le dijo mientras le acariciaba una de sus mejillas. "Te voy a hacer mujer, mi mujer."

Makoto quien por un principio se había estremecido ante sus palabras, creyendo haber encontrado algo de ternura en su mirada y no sólo la lujuria que siempre desbordaba, creyó entonces percatarse de que él la estaba mirando como un trofeo, como el trofeo al cual él quería presumir ante todos diciéndoles que era el primero.

"¿A si?" Dijo ella mirándolo lujuriosamente, acariciándole la barbilla. "Pues déjame decirte querido Alexander que no tienes por qué ser cuidadoso, ni yo tengo porque tener miedo… ¿Acaso creías que soy virgen?"

Makoto esperó que Andrew se desconcertara pero lejos de eso lo miró esbozar una sonrisa cínica y retorcida.

"Mucho mejor." Le dijo Andrew. "Sí tienes experiencia entonces no me andaré con reparos.

**Gaby! GRACIASPOR LA ESCENA QUE QUEDO HERMOSA HEHEHE, GRACIAS AMIGA TE QUIERO **

**HABIA PENSADO EN YA NO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO OSEA NADIE LA LEE XD HAHA PERO GABY ME DIJO QUE SIGUIERA QUE HABIAN QUIENES LEEN PERO NO DEJARN REVIEW ASI QUE AQUÍ ESTOY NUEVAMENTE! Y DEJEN SU REVIEW! !**


	5. Chapter 5

"Pues déjame decirte querido Alexander que no tienes por qué ser cuidadoso, ni yo tengo porque tener miedo… ¿Acaso creías que soy virgen?"

Makoto esperó que Andrew se desconcertara pero lejos de eso lo miró esbozar una sonrisa cínica y retorcida.

"Mucho mejor." Le dijo Andrew. "Sí tienes experiencia entonces no me andaré con reparos.

**5º Capitulo **

"**Loco de celos"**

Makoto sintió como Andrew recorría todo su cuerpo dejando un camino de besos por el, ella se dejo llevar por el cumulo de sensaciones que en ese momento tenia.- Desde que te vi eh estado esperando por esto.- exclamo Andrew con la voz entrecortada debido a la excitación.

**POV MAKOTO**

- "Desde que te vi eh estado esperando por esto".- esas palabras retumbaron dentro de mi, sabia que esto estaba mal pero el escucharlo hablar de esa manera me había hecho recobrar la sensatez, no se en que momento lo hice simplemente de un empujón me había quitado a Handsford de encima.

- Esto no esta bien.- fueron las palabras que salieron de mi boca, si bien antes le había dicho que no era virgen, lo cierto era que había hecho de todo menos eso, jamás había llegado tan lejos, jamás había tenido sexo, siempre había pensado en que mi tesorito, como me gusta decirle, solo se lo entregaría al amor de mi vida, con el que pasaría el resto de mi vida, como es que había llegado a este punto?.- Podía ver la confusión en su rostro, claro definitivamente había quedado como una verdadera regalada era de esperar que estuviese confundido.

-¿de que hablas? Claro que esta bien, esta más que bien.- Dijo ese engreído, besándome una vez mas de una forma tan apasionada, que casi me dejo llevar otra vez, di gracias a Dios al escuchar timbrar mi celular, nuevamente empuje a Handsford, rápidamente tome mi celular y mi sostén mientras me encerraba en uno de los baños, si, siempre andaba mi celular entre mis senos cuando salía a bailar, digo ya que no podía escuchar el timbre si me llamaban no podría evitar sentir el vibrar.

- Princesa, contesta rápido, para que podamos seguir en lo que estábamos.- dijo el rubio engreído. Pff como si fuera a continuar con esta estupidez, mi celular seguía timbrando, me había percatado que mi tía Coan era quien me llamaba, pero se supone que tengo que estar en el colegio, no quiero que se de cuenta de que me eh escapado de el internado, pero tía Coan no me hablaría si no fuera importante, ella sabe que si me descubren el celular, me lo quitaría una de esas viejas resentidas.

- ¿Hola?.- finalmente conteste mientras me colocaba nuevamente mi sostén.

- ¿Mako en donde estas? Llame al internado y me dijeron que no estabas en tu habitación, que no lograban encontrarte.- Escuchaba decir a mi tía, mientras Handsford me pedía que me diera prisa, esperen… ¿que fue lo que dijo? ¿Llamo al internado? ¿no estoy en mi habitación? ¡RAYOS!

- ¿Tía llamaste al internado? ¿Quieres decir que ya saben que mis amigas y yo nos escapamos? ¿y ahora que hago? ¿te dijeron si me van a expulsar del internado? ¿Quién te contesto? ¿Madre Yennin ya lo sabe?.- acose con mis preguntas a tía Coan.

- Makoto, cálmate necesito que vayas de inmediato al hospital.- escuche decir muy alterada a mi tía.

- ¿Al hospital? ¿Paso algo?.- mi tía comenzó a explicarme todo, no sabia que hacer, estaba en estado de shock ante tal noticia, pero una vez mas escuche a ese estúpido llamarme, claro estaba muriéndose por cogerme.- ¿Makoto? ¿Aun estas escuchándome?

- Si tía.- Escúchame porfavor vete ahora mismo al hospital, estoy programada para regresar el próximo fin de semana, pero hare lo posible para adelantar mi regreso para mañana mismo ¿esta bien? – Si tía no te preocupes.- dije mientras salía de el baño.

El estaba ahí, parado frente a mi, me vio detenidamente, estaba esperando que tratara de besarme, pero parecía no querer seguir en lo que estábamos, lo cual fue muy conveniente para mi, ya que no sabia que hacer o decir para que el me dejara salir. Tome mi blusa y me la coloque el intento acercase a mi yo como reflejo di un paso hacia atrás.

- Princesa ¿paso algo?.- me pregunto Handsford, podía ver la sincera preocupación en su rostro.- y yo correspondí a su preocupación con un.- ¡Qué te importa Anthony!

Salí corriendo del baño, sentí como mis mejillas se humedecían, sin darme cuenta estaba llorando, ahora entiendo porque la preocupación de Handsford, seguro debe de haberse desconcertado al verme llorar de esta manera, trataba de encontrar a mis amigas, tenia que pedirle a Unazuki que me llevara al hospital, pero no podía encontrarla, me di la vuelta y encontré a Darien.- Darien disculpa que sea tan abusiva, pero porfavor ¿crees que me podrías llevar al Hospital Aiiku?.- Darien me vio un poco confundido, pero accedió a llevarme. Al salir me encontré con Mina, pude ver la sorpresa y la confusión en su rostro al verme dirigirme hacia la salida tomada de la mano de Darien y con las lagrimas saliendo sin cesar.

- ¿Mako paso algo? .- Me pregunto muy preocupada mi amiga.- Mina porfavor encuentra a las chicas y quédense en casa de Unazuki dentro de una hora les hablare y les explicare todo, no se les vaya a ocurrir aparecerse en el internado.- le dije a Mina, pero mi amiga no quedaría satisfecha con esas palabras.- Mako ¿a caso el hermano de Unazuki te hizo algo?.- pregunto Mina, mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Darien, claro el era su mejor amigo supongo que debía pensar que el estaba de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que Handsford hiciera.

- No Mina, no me hizo nada, porfavor has lo que te digo, yo tengo que irme ahora, pero dentro de una hora les llamare y les explicare todo ¿si?.

- Esta bien Mako, ten cuidado.- me dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente y veía con frialdad a Darien.

- Disculpa.- escuche hablar a Darien.- Mina ¿cierto?.- dijo Darien.- tu amiga ahora tiene una emergencia, me pidió de favor que la lleve, así que ¿podrías decirle a Andrew que se vaya con ustedes, y que luego le hablo porfavor?.- Esta bien bomboncito 2, le diré a mi bomboncito 1.- dijo Mina.- Vámonos Mako.- Dijo Darien mientras nos dirigíamos nuevamente a la salida, cuando llegamos al automóvil lo reconocí de inmediato, era el auto de Handsford entonces recordé que Unazuki había dicho que el auto en el que andábamos era de Darien probablemente ellos habían llegado en el carro del hermano de Unazuki, Darien me abrió la puerta y como si hubiese leído mi mente me dijo.- Es el carro de Andrew, le preste el mío a Unazuki, ya que yo cargo las llaves nos iremos en este.- me dijo mientras yo me subía al auto y me sentaba, en el asiento del copiloto.

Espere a que el se subiera y le pregunte.- Pero… ¿tu amigo no se enojara?.- no lo creo, después de todo eres tu quien va en el.- me contesto, dejándome un poco confundida al escuchar eso, y sin poder evitar me sonroje.- bueno entonces vámonos dijo, que te parece si en el camino me cuentas cual es la razón por la que no puedas dejar de llorar y quieras ir con desesperación al hospital.- dijo Darien a lo que yo asentí, digo, si me haría el favor de llevarme lo mínimo que se merece es una explicación ¿no?

…

**POV ANDREW**

**Dentro de ****GAS PANIC CLUB 99…**

- No podía entender lo que acababa de pasar, ¿porque mi princesa había salido corriendo de esa manera? ¿Acaso se había asustado? No, no lo creo ella misma me dijo que no era virgen, no tenia porque asustarse, camine buscando a mi pequeña entre la multitud pero simplemente no la podía encontrar, encontré a mi hermana bailando con las gemelas así que me apresure a preguntarle.- Unazuki ¿has visto a mi prin… a tu amiga Makoto?.- no podía creer que estuviese a punto de decirle mi princesa, pero por suerte no lo dije, si Unazuki se entera de lo que esta pasando no me lo perdonaría.

- No Andrew, no la eh visto. Seguramente esta con Mina bailando.- contesto mi hermana, pero la había visto salir mal, estaba llorando, esto me tenia muy confundido, que estúpido soy, claro la llamada que recibió debe ser el motivo, aunque ella parecía ya no querer seguir con lo que estábamos…

- Unazuki!.- Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos debido a los gritos de la rubiecita.

- ¿Que sucede Mina?

- Unazuki, estamos en problemas, Makoto se fue con el amigo de tu hermano, no se que le pasaba, la vi muy mal, me dijo que nos quedáramos en tu casa que por ningún motivo nos fuéramos al internado.- ¿Makoto con Darien? ¿Mi princesa se había ido con Darien? pero que se cree este imbécil a caso piensa aprovecharse de mi Makoto, debí imaginármelo el no desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad que se le presenta.- dime Mina ¿a donde demonios se la llevo Darien?.- le pregunte enfurecido tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca.

- óyeme, bájale de espuma a tu chocolate Andrew.- me contesto molesta la rubiecita, soltándose de mi agarre al mismo tiempo que me dirigía una mirada llena de enojo.- No se a que lugar se la llevo, solo me dijo que nos fuéramos a tu casa Unazuki, y que dentro de una hora nos llamaría.- explico Mina, sentía la mirada penetrante de mi hermana, seguramente estaría confundida por mi actitud al igual que sus amigas, pero en este momento lo único que me interesaba era saber en donde y que era lo que estaba haciendo Darien con mi Mako, y yo de imbécil le di las llaves de mi auto, seguramente lo utilizo para llevársela quien sabe a donde.

- Andrew, vamos supongo que Darien se llevo tu automóvil, así que toma y llévanos a casa.- me dijo Unazuki extendiéndome su mano con las llaves de el automóvil, agarre rápidamente las llaves bueno se las arrebate, ella y sus amigas me siguieron, nos subimos rápidamente al automóvil y me dirigí a mi casa. Intentaba comunicarme con Darien pero el no tenia intenciones de contestar, hice un ultimo intento por comunicarme esperaba que esta vez si me contestara…

**POV DARIEN **

- Una vez mas mi celular vibraba, seguramente era Andrew queriendo saber a que lugar me lleve a Mako, debe de estar enloquecido pensando lo que puede estar pasando entre Makoto y yo, jaa seguro cree que ya perdió la apuesta y con lo orgulloso que es, le debe doler mucho que la pequeña no parezca tener interés en el aun después de utilizar sus tácticas como seductor, pero que a la primera oportunidad se vaya conmigo debe ser un golpe para su ego.

- Disculpa que te halla pedido esto Darien, se que es muy abusivo de mi parte, pero… - Mako no logro terminar la frase, las lagrimas parecían salir de sus ojos por si solas.- No te preocupes Makoto, se que tenemos poco de conocernos, pero me agradas mucho, Unazuki es como una hermana para mi y ella te considera una de sus grandes amigas, por lo tanto se que si yo no te hubiese ayudado seguramente se enfadaría mucho conmigo.

- Eres muy amable Darien… luego de esas palabras de agradecimiento un silencio nos invadió por mas de 5 minutos, tiempo que aproveche para mirar esas largas piernas, que a pesar que eran de una adolescente estaban muy bien formadas…

- Mientras estábamos en el club recibí una llamada de mi tía.- interrumpió Makoto mis pensamientos poco decentes, siendo ella quien terminara con el silencio.- ella en este momento se encuentra fuera del país, debido a su trabajo tiene que viajar mucho, me dijo que la llamaron del hospital que necesitaban que se presentara inmediatamente… Hace 4 años mi padre cayo en estado de coma debido a un accidente… - Makoto hizo una pausa podía ver que recordar ese suceso la incomodaba no se porque me daba la impresión que esa expresión en su cara de tristeza y enojo no eran solo por el estado en el que su padre se encontraba…- parece que mi padre por fin ah comenzado a reaccionar, por fin después de estos 4 largos años el esta despertando.- Makoto trataba de no romper en llanto pero las lagrimas parecían no querer detenerse, no sabia que hacer, no sabia que decirle, debido a mi profesión había visto a muchas personas quebrantarse, estaba mas que preparado para situaciones como estas pero, con ella, con Makoto Kino no sabia como actuar, rápidamente me estacione a la orilla de la carretera.- Makoto no llores, debes estar feliz de lo que esto significa, tu padre por fin podrá estar contigo.- dije mientras sostenía su mano, seguidamente sin darme cuenta la estreche en mis brazos, lo cual provoco que Makoto no pudiera mas y estallara en llanto.

Luego de unos cuantos bueno varios minutos ella se tranquilizo y seguimos el camino hacia el hospital, sabia que había algo más que la ponía en tan mal estado al recordar ese suceso, pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado, ni la persona indicada para que ella se desahogue, por lo menos no todavía.

**POV ANDREW:**

La idea de que Darien estaba solo con Makoto era insoportable, la incertidumbre de no saber que estaba pasando entre ellos en estos momentos me estaba matando, finalmente habíamos llegado a casa, rápidamente estacione el carro y de un golpe cerré la puerta del automóvil, de todas maneras era el auto de Darien.- ¡ANDREW! .- Escuche a Unazuki gritarme, pero poco me importo y entre a la casa me dirigí de una vez al mini bar y me serví una copa, pero Unazuki me la arrebato.- Andrew te puedes calmar, ven vamos al despacho, chicas espérenme aquí ¿si?, si Makoto habla porfavor avísenme.- dijo mi pequeña hermano jalándome hacia la oficina de papá.

- ¿Que demonios te sucede Andrew?.- me pregunto Unazuki

- ¿De que hablas Unazuki? A mi no me sucede nada.- conteste sentándome en el sillón de papá.- Mira Andrew yo no soy estúpida, te lo advierto, no quiero que te acerques a Makoto ¿acaso ya olvidaste lo que paso por jugar con Molly?.- y ahí estaba recordándome nuevamente ese grave error, pero nunca pensé que esa niña fuera a causarnos tantos problemas.

- Escúchame Unazuki, créeme que ese incidente no se me ah olvidado, pero yo no tuve la culpa de lo que esa chiquilla hizo

- ¿no tuviste la culpa? Si tú no le hubieses dado falsas esperanza, nada de eso hubiese pasado.

- Sabes perfectamente que así no fueron las cosas, esa niña se obsesiono conmigo, en ningún momento tuve otra intensión con ella, por Dios Unazuki, hasta el mismo Darien te lo ha dicho esa niña estaba enferma.

Unazuki me miraba fijamente, realmente estaba enojada, si es verdad que Molly estaba enferma, el mismo Darien había dado el diagnostico pero también era verdad que puede que yo le halla dado la entrada a la chiquilla.- Se muy bien que Molly no estaba bien pero tu también tuviste aunque sea un poco de culpa con lo que a ella le sucedía, para mi fue muy duro ver en ese estado a mi mejor amiga. Y discúlpame hermano, pero la forma en la que te estas comportando me recordó mucho a los ataques que Molly tenia.

¿A los ataques que Molly tenía? ¿Acaso me estaba sucediendo lo mismo que a Molly? No, no podía ser, tenia que tranquilizarme.- Andrew, dime la verdad ¿que sucedió con Makoto en el Club? Se que estaban juntos, vi cuando Makoto salió llorando de el baño, intente alcanzarla pero había demasiadas personas, luego vi que estaba con Mina y Darien hablando, por lo que decidí no acercarme y me regrese con las demás, minutos después saliste tu de el baño y lo primero que hiciste fue preguntarme por ella, es mas estuviste a punto de decir "MI PRINCESA", que demonios esta sucediendo.

- Mira Unazuki, no se de lo que estas hablando, entre tu amiga y yo no sucede nada.- le mentí cínicamente a mi hermana, mientras salía de el despacho.

**POV MAKOTO: **

Me baje corriendo de el automóvil, tan pronto se detuvo en el estacionamiento de el hospital, escuche a Darien llamarme, pero lo único que quería era ver a mi papá, tan pronto llegue a recepción pregunte por la doctora Tomoe quien era la que le había hablado a mi tía para avisarle sobre el estado de mi papá, por suerte la doctora había dado instrucciones de que en cuanto llegara me pasaran inmediatamente a su consultorio.

- Doctora, la señorita Kino ha llegado.- Dijo la enfermera, mientras yo entraba tras ella al consultorio.

- Si esta bien, siéntese señorita Kino.- me pidió la doctora aun sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada.

- Disculpe doctora, pero me gustaría ver a mi papá.- dije en tono de suplica, logrando con esto la atención de ella.- Su papa, pensé q… - no termino de hablar al verme sentada frente a ella.

- ¿Disculpa cuantos años tienes pequeña?.- pregunto en un tono dulce.- 16 le conteste

- Mira, nosotros necesitamos hablar con una persona adulta, no podemos dar informe acerca del estado de un paciente a una menor.- término de explicarme.

- Entiendo lo que dice, pero es mi padre, mi tía que es quien esta a cargo de todo, se encuentra fuera de el país, ella fue quien recibió su llamada, si ella pensara que no soy capaz de afrontar una situación como esta ¿cree que me hubiese pedido que viniera inmediatamente al hospital?

- Puede ser señorita, pero como le dije, nosotros como doctores no estamos autorizados a darle ningún tipo de información a menores de edad, así que porfavor hable con su tía y dígale que la estamos esperando.

- ¿Tu eres la doctora al mando de esta área?.- parece que mi pregunta la tomo por sorpresa.- te lo pregunto porque eres muy joven, no creo que ni siquiera hallas egresado aun de la Escuela de Medicina, a mi parecer no estas capacitada para estar a cargo de mi padre.- le dije muy molesta, no se en que momento esas palabras habían salido de mi boca pero era mi padre, luego de 4 años el salía de ese coma profundo, acaso no podía entender lo desesperada por verlo, por escuchar su voz, por siquiera ver dirigirme una mirada, esa tipa no podía creer lo que le acaba de decir, ¡BINGO! parece que tenia razón podía ver lo nerviosa que estaba, aun no tenia su cartoncito la tipa egoísta esa.

- Esta en lo cierto señorita, estoy muy joven pero precisamente la próxima semana egreso es cuestión de tiempo, y créame que a pesar de ser muy joven estoy bastante capacitada para esta área y si bien no estoy directamente a cargo del señor Fujitaka, el doctor a cargo confía plenamente en mi y en mis capacidades, así que porfavor no me subestime solo por mi edad.

- ¿entonces acaso no es eso lo que usted acaba de hacer conmigo, al negarse darme información sobre el estado de mi padre?

- Señorita Kino, solo cumplo con mi trabajo, simplemente estoy siguiendo ordenes.- dijo poniéndose de pie indicándome la salida, jaa! Que se creía esta tipa, sacándome de mí hospital.

- Porque no mejor le llamas al doctor encargado de mi padre, contigo realmente no se puede hablar.- dije muy molesta

**POV DARIEN: **

Vaya que tiene un carácter fuerte la chiquilla, ¿que hago? ¿Intervengo?, aissh pero realmente me estoy divirtiendo, escuchar como la chiquilla la baja de esa nube es unico, no es que Hotaru me cayera mal, no pero desde que se acostó con Andrew se le han subido un poco los sumos, y eso no lo digo yo, es lo que se dicen por los pasillos, pobre Hotaru no entiendo como es que piensa que el perro de mi amigo va en serio con ella, esperen Andrew, es cierto Tomoe esta en el área de Andrew, seguramente el debe ser el doctor a cargo de el padre de Mako, pero que chiquito es el mundo…

- LE PIDO POR ULTIMA VEZ QUE SE RETIRE SEÑORITA.- Fueron los gritos de Hotaru los que me sacaron de mis pensamientos, esperen Andrew es el doctor en jefe, pero que idiota soy si esto se puede poner aun mejor, le hablare a este imbécil, me pregunto como reaccionara Makoto al ver a Andrew, y que hará Andrew estando frente a ellas dos…

Saque mi celular y marque el numero de Andrew, espero que conteste rápido, siempre me toca estar esperando a que se digne a con… - ¿En donde demonios estas imbécil? ¿Qué estas haciendo con Makoto? ¿Por qué mierdas te la llevaste?.- Huy valla que estaba enojado, y que rápido me contesto pensé mientras escuchaba los reclamos de Andrew.

- Andrew cálmate amigo, ¿porque te pones así? Sabes que esto es una apuesta y pues simplemente estoy aprovechando cada oportunidad que se me presenta.

- Escúchame bien Darien, espero que no te hallas atrevido a tocarle ni un solo cabello ondulado a mi princesa.- ¿Su princesa? Esto ya se estaba poniendo serio, naaa Andrew no puede estar de verdad interesado en la chiquilla.

- Huy amigo del cabello ondulado de Makoto no queda ni uno no sabes quedo lisito, lisito ya sabes nos dimos unos jaloncitos por la excitación del momento.

- Ya intente comunicarme con el doctor pero parece que tiene una llamada en este momento.

- Pues intente de nuevo, no me interesa hablar con una estudiante de medicina

- escuche hablar a Hotaru y Mako, huy eso si le debe de haber doligo, aah con que le estaba hablando a Andrew, mmm supongo que debo colgar para que esta vez si le conteste y así me pueda divertir mas.

- Ya deja de amenazarme Andrew, tengo que colgar nos vemos mas tarde.- dije cortando rápidamente la llamada sin darle oportunidad de decir nada.

**POV ANDREW:**

- Escúchame Darien trae a Makoto aho…-

Este imbécil quería enojarme, porque demonios corto la llamada, estaba seguro que no había pasado nada entre mi Mako y el, pero la sola idea de que hubiese una posibilidad de que lo que estaba diciendo fuera cierto me estaba volviendo loco.

- Escuche mi celular timbrar nuevamente, al ver la pantalla me di cuenta que era Hotaru quien llamaba, ¿que quiere ahora? Estos últimos días no ha parado de hablarme, me eh negado a contestarle pero creo que tendría que dejar las cosas claras con ella, en mala hora se me ocurrió acostarme con ella.

- hola Hotaru, disculpa te hablo luego, en estos momentos tengo un …

- Amor que bien que te logro controlar, el señor Fujitaka salió del coma esta noche.- escuche explicarme la situación decía.- La encargada de el paciente se encuentra fuera del país, por lo cual le aviso a su sobrina, hija del señor. Ella se encuentra aquí, quiere que se le proporcione toda la información acerca del estado de su padre. Pero la señorita es menor de edad, ya le explique que no pod…

- ¿A que hora salió del coma el señor Fujitaka? Interrumpí a Hotaru.

- Aproximadamente a las 8:00 de la noche

- Dime Hotaru, son exactamente la 1:30 de la madrugada ¿porque demonios me estas avisando hasta ahora? ¿a cado no recuerdas quien es el medico a cargo?.- prácticamente le grite a Hotaru, si, talvez exagero un poco al hablarle de esta manera pero me había agarrado en un mal momento.

- Lo siento, pensé que, ya que hoy no te tocaba guardia no te gustaría que te molestara con estas cosas.

- ¿Con estas cosas? Escúchame gnomo de jardín, la salud de mi padre no es cualquier cosa, así que te pido que le digas al fulano ese que necesito hablar inmediatamente con el.- Fueron lo que la hija de el señor Fujitaka me mando a decir, ¿gnomo de jardín? Hahaha no pude ocultar la risa que me causo escuchar eso, realmente Hotaru era muy baja de estatura, pero compensaba su corta estatura en la cama.

- Andy quieres dejar de reírte porfavor.- escuche a Hotaru

- Lo siento Hotaru, con respecto a la hija de el señor Fujitaka, no se te ah ocurrido preguntarle ¿con quien llego?, digo si es una menor, no creo que halla llegado sola hasta el hospital, alguien debe de acompañarla, al menos que halla llegado en taxi, lo cual lo dudo mucho, no se algún vecino, alguien. De todas maneras dile que voy en camino, si ella esta ahí en lugar de la persona encargada debe ser porque es una niña muy madura, hablare con ella, dile que me espere porfavor.

- Esta bien Andy aquí te espero amor.- se despidió Hotaru, subí a mi cuarto para cambiarme de ropa, me coloque mi corbata y tome mi bata blanca, baje las escaleras para luego dirigirme a la sala donde estaban mi hermana y sus amigas.- Unazuki se presento un problema en el hospital tengo que ir, escúchame bien si saben algo de Darien y … y tu amiga por favor avísame, háblame al solo tener noticias de ellos ¿si?.- Esta bien Andrew, no creas que se me ha olvidado la platica. Porfavor si Darien se comunica contigo avísame ¿si?.- me pidió mi hermana simplemente asentí y me despedí de mi hermana y de sus amigas, no quise decirle que Darien me había hablado, no servía de nada el imbécil no me había dicho en donde estaban así que su llamada fue de lo mas inútil.

De camino al hospital se me vino a la mente la voz de esa joven gritando "Gnomo de jardín" no pude evitar reírme, ojala tuviera ese toque de locura, juventud y humor mi princesa, pero ella era tan seria, indiferente, siempre comportándose de manera adulta, pero a quien engañaba si toda esa seriedad e indiferencia son las cosas que mas me gustaba de ella, aunque si fuera un poco como esa jovencita seguramente me gustaría aun mas, pero no todo es perfecto.

**POV MAKOTO: **

Escuche como se despedía tan cariñosamente del fulano ese, no entiendo ¿acaso quería demostrar que es importante dentro de este hospital solo por es la novia de uno de los doctores importantes dentro de este lugar? digo, me imagino que debe ser importante, ya que es el encargado de el área neurológica

- El doctor ya viene en camino, pero dime ¿viniste sola o alguien te acompaño? Creo q es ya muy tarde para que una niña como tu ande sola ¿no crees?.- Es cierto me olvide por completo de Darien, me levante rápidamente al darme la vuelta vi como Darien entraba al consultorio.-

- Darien, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También tienes turno?.- así que la gnomo conoce a Darien, vaya casualidades de la vida.

- No Hotaru, vengo con Makoto.- dijo Darien mientras se paraba a la par mía y pasaba un brazo sobre mis hombros.

- Ya veo así que ustedes se conocen.- dijo la pelos de carbón, vaya que me caía mal esa tipa ya le había encontrado dos apodos.- así es, escuche que necesitas a un adulto para dar la información acerca de el paciente, así que dime.- dijo Darien, realmente me estaba agradando Darien, siempre tan oportuno.

- Claro Darien, pero el viene en camino, me dijo que le gustaría hablar con ella, y ya que el es el doctor de tu padre pues seria mejor que el te diera los detalles.

- Claro, me imagino que se debe de haber molestado, lo escuche gritarte muy feo, yo que tu dejaría de decirle amor, con lo mal que te trata.- tire mi veneno, pero que podía hacer, algo en esa tipa me incitaba a hacerlo.

- Escucha Mako, porque no le hablas a tus amigas y les dices que estas bien, deben de estar muy preocupadas.- me dijo Darien.-

- Tienes razón Darien ya regreso.- dije mientras salía de la oficina de la pitufina, hable con Mina, estaba muy tensa le explique lo de mi padre, y que en el internado sabían que nos habíamos escapado, se tranquilizo un poco pero hubo algo que me dejo bastante intrigada me dijo que se había armado un gran problema, que Handsford estaba como loco, no me dijo mas pues parece que Unazuki llego, quedamos en luego hablar de eso, regrese al consultorio, sentándome nuevamente, la gnomo no estaba según dijo Darien había ido a esperar al doctor ese.

- Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho Darien, en serio que no tengo como agradecerte.- le agradecí nuevamente, el se había comportado mas que bien conmigo, y eso nunca lo iba a olvidar.

- Me sorprendí al ver entrar al doctor, digo seguía esperando ver a la pulguita entrar…

**POV ANDREW:**

- Mucho gusto señorita Kino, soy el doctor Andrew Handsford me presente mientras me sentaba.- soy el doctor de su padre.- dije mientras levantaba la mirada encontrándome con esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban, no lo podía creer era mi princesa, mi princesa estaba sentada frente a mi y a la par tenia al imbécil de Darien, sentí como me hervía la sangre al verlo a la par de ella con una sonrisa de burla dibujada en su rostro, fue cuando los celos comenzaron a aparecer y a querer controlarme

- Andy amor, no te vi cuando llegaste.- dijo Hotaru entrando al consultorio…

**POV DARIEN:**

Vi los celos aparecer en los ojos de Andrew al verme sentado a la par de Makoto, y ahora veía como los nervios se apoderaban de el, al escuchar como Hotaru le hablaba tan cariñosamente frente a Makoto, no cabe duda que esto se esta poniendo bueno.

…

**Bueno aquí esta :D luego de tanto tiempo sin actualizar por fin subo un capitulo mas, se me había ido la inspiración, y luego me habia quedado sin tiempo debido a la Universidad, pero hoy q estoy de vacaciones tratare de actualizar seguido… espero les guste y nos leemos pronto.**

**Gaby: amiga espero que me leas :D te quiero mucho y me haces mucha falta :D actualiza tus historias porfiss:D **


End file.
